Camp Mew Mew
by dream-angel114
Summary: What happens when the Mew Mews go to camp and a certain red head girl falls for a certain blonde with blue eyes? RyouXIchigo The Final Chapter is up!
1. Ichigo and Ryou Fluff!

Sakuya: LOOKIE! I'm back :D

Ryou: u.U Oh joy…(in sarcastic tone)

Sakuya: U.u I'm doing you a favor! This fanfiction is about you and Ichigo.

Ryou: Really?

Sakuya: Yes, so if you don't behave and help me do the disclaimer, I will have to be forced to change this story to Kish/Ichigo.

Ryou: Yes ma'am. No ma'am. I'm on it!

Sakuya: Wow…what a change of character.

Ryou: Sakuya does NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew and even if she did, Ichigo would NOT end up with Masaya. Ichigo would end up with me :D

Sakuya: So much confidence u.U

**(Author Notes: This fanfiction is mostly Ryou/Ichigo but there's also a little bit of the following pairs. Taruto/Pudding, Keiichiro/Zakuro, Kish/Mint, and Pai/Retasu)**

**Also, Ichigo and Masaya are no longer together. They are just simply friends. **

Chapter 1 – Ichigo and Ryou Fluff :3

_At Café Mew Mew_

It was a sunny bright day as Ichigo walked down the familiar path to the café. For once, Ichigo was early. She walked in to the café to see all of her friends there already.

"Hi Ichigo! You're early today aren't you?" asked Retasu.

"Ichigo! Look at my new trick!" yelled Pudding while balancing plates on a stick in both hands and keeping her balance on a ball.

Mint was as usual, drinking her tea. "You're early today." Mint said while looking at the clock. Zakuro was in the corner voicing her hello to Ichigo silently.

_Looks like we're going to have another busy day today, _Ichigo thought.

At the end of the work day, Ichigo was exhausted. It was yet another typical day at the café. Retasu broke up about a dozen dishes and Mint was always drinking her tea and not working. Pudding managed to break more dishes so that made the broken dishes pile even larger and Zakuro was….well being Zakuro. She could not stand it any longer. She was the ONLY one that actually worked around here. Ichigo decided to talk to Ryou, so she went up to his room upstairs.

Ichigo stood outside his door and thought, _I've asked him so many times for a raise or even a day off but every time he would not give it to me or it would end up with some awkward silence between us where we both just blush. This time it will NOT end up like that. I WILL get that raise. _With this in mind, Ichigo knocked on the door.

"Come in." Although it sounded like it was a bit muffled, Ichigo decided against it and opened the door. To her surprise she saw a shirtless Ryou.

"What are you doing in here? I told you I was coming!" Ryou yelled at Ichigo while pulling on a shirt.

"I'm so sorry! I heard 'Come in'" Ichigo stumbled. She was sure she was blushing and even though she knew this, she could not stop blushing because the image of a shirtless bishounen would make anyone blush.

Ryou smirked. "So what did you want to see me about? Or did you just want to see me shirtless?"

"Who would want to see a jerk like you shirtless?" Ichigo snapped back at the older teen.

Ryou only smirked at this response and asked, "So what did you really want? A raise?"

Ichigo finally stopped blushing and said in a serious tone, "Yes. I deserve it! I am the ONLY one that works around here and Mint is always drinking tea and NEVER working and…" Ichigo started to trail off because as she was talking, Ryou kept walking closer towards her.

"And what, Strawberry?" By the time that Ryou said this, he had a firm grasp of Ichigo's chin and lifted it so that Ichigo could see Ryou's face clearly.

Ichigo could feel her face getting all red again. "And…I really want…a raise…" She managed to utter out.

"Well how about giving me a kiss first…?" Ryou whispered. Now they were very close together and Ichigo could see Ryou's face coming close to her own face. He was coming closer and closer…when…

"RYOU!" Keiichiro rushed in to the room to see a very red Ichigo and an irritated Ryou standing on opposite sides of the room. "Um…were you guys in a middle of something?" Keiichiro asked.

Ichigo spoke up, "Um…no. I was just leaving. Ja ne." With that, she ran out of the room.

Once Keiichiro was sure Ichigo was gone, he simply said, "You should really stop teasing her and tell her."

"Yeah…I know…but it's hard…" Ryou replied while lost in thought.

"Anyways, you said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah…about that…"

End of Chapter.

Sakuya: YAY! Ichigo/Ryou fluff :3

Ryou: u.U That was lame…we didn't even kiss!

Sakuya: Ya…well you know how I suck at romantic scenes…-.-

Ryou: U.U You really suck.

Sakuya: Hm….this would turn out to be a GREAT Kish/Ichigo story…

Ryou: Want some chocolate?

Sakuya: YUM! (eats the chocolate) n.n Oh yes…and if I don't get enough reviews, I won't update for awhile.

Ryou: (panics) PLEASE UPDATE! Or else there won't be fluff between Ichigo and me!

Sakuya: (pats Ryou on the head while Ryou has an annoyed face on) Good boy. Yes listen to Ryou and please review :D


	2. Camping Details

Sakuya: Yay! 8 Reviews :D

Ryou: Oh joy u.U

Sakuya: Ryou…what did we talk about before?

Ryou: Oh yeah… . Sakuya's the greatest authoress in the world and I love her. (whispers under his breath) but not more than I love Ichigo.

Sakuya: (beams as she did not hear that last part) Thank you, and would you be willing to announce that it's review time for me? (gets her hands ready at the keyboard)

Ryou: (sarcastic tone) Of course I would. (whispers) Think about Ichigo…think about Ichigo and me together…

It's Review Time!

Nizbo:

Hahah I get what you mean. When my cousins are around, they do that to me ALL the time . annoying huh? Lol yes you're right. Someone ALWAYS barges in when they're in the middle of something but then again, if that didn't happen, then there wouldn't be a story would there? Thanks for reviewing!

Dream-cloudstar:

YAY! A Momo plushie:3 just for me RIGHHHHHT? Muhahahha too bad you don't have a Kikumaru plushie :D And as always, you're hyper. U.u Wait…but wouldn't that mean you're normal? O.o

Kayra909:

Lol yay! Another Ryou/Ichigo fan:D muhahah we will overtake all the Kish/Ichigo fans some day! (Sakuya is currently dreaming)

Ryou: U.u Snap out of it. (Hits her with a inflatable hammer)

Sakuya: x.X Oh yeah right. Thanks for reviewing!

Ryoulover14:

YAY! Yet another fan of Ryou/Ichigo fans :D We WILL conquer all the Kish/Ichigo fans soon :D Thanks for reviewing!

i-love-vash:

Yay! A reviewer from my old fanfic :D Glad to see someone actually likes all of my stories no matter what the story is or what the pairings are. :D (Gives you cookie) And YES! They do make a GREAT couple! (smiles like crazy) Yay! (Adds you to the list of Ryou/Ichigo fans)

Super Lucky Tiki Charm:

It's okay about you overreacting. I think I would do that too if I saw someone that had the exact same title. However, our stories are pretty different if you didn't already know. So therefore, I would like to keep the title the way it is right now (also because I'm too lazy to think of another title :P) but if you tell me again to change the title, I will. Btw, thanks for reading my other fanfiction :D

Bunnybelle1927KittyJazz5413:

LOL Okay I'm updating so that Bunny can stop dancing :P and o.O and 5 tablespoons of sugar in your coffee? That's crazy! No wonder Bunny's crazy lol :P Thanks for updating :D

Angelic Ichigo:

Yup don't worry, I'll guarantee more fluff between Ryou/Ichigo! I was thinking of putting more fluff but since this was the first chapter, I decided against it. Yay! MORE Ryou/Ichigo fans! Yay :D

**A/N: This fanfiction takes place after the 7th manga. **

Time for the chapter :D

Chapter 2 – Camping Details

_At Tokyo Mew Mew early in the morning…_

"So everything is done?" Ryou asked Keiichiro. Both the owners of Tokyo Mew Mew were up at 7 in the morning sitting in the kitchen of the café drinking coffee.

Keiichiro shuffled through some papers while sipping on his warm drink. "Yup, everything should be planned. Now to tell the girls…" He paused to drink his coffee and said, "Wonder what they think of your idea."

"Well, I know a certain Strawberry wanted a vacation…" the blonde haired boy replied.

Keiichiro smiled and said, "We'll just wait and see…"

_Hours later at Ichigo's house…_

"Oh no! I'm going to be late again!" Ichigo whined. "MOM! Why didn't you wake me up? Mom? Mom?" Ichigo ran down the stairs into an empty kitchen. _Hm…where'd they go?_ Ichigo thought and then she spotted a piece of paper on the table. It was a note from her mom that said that they had gone out early to run an errand. _Geez Mom! Why'd you have to pick today to go out early?_ Ichigo thought. She glanced over at the clock in her kitchen and realized that she was going to be late. _Oh no…Ryou's going to kill me!_ She thought and ran out the door to the café.

_At Café Mew Mew (Not open yet)_

Mint looked at the clock and said, "Ichigo's late again."

"But Ichigo was early yesterday." Rettasu voiced her opinion quietly.

"Look, there's Ichigo-onee chan running towards the café, na no da!" Pudding yelled.

And sure enough, there was the red-haired girl running. Ichigo burst through the doors of the café and stopped to take a few moments to catch her breath. Immediately after, Ryou and Keiichiro appeared. Ichigo looked up to see Ryou glaring at her and said, "I'm sorry I'm late!"

But for some strange reason, Ryou smiled instead and replied, "Follow me Ichigo. Actually, you Mew Mews should follow us too. Keiichiro and I have an announcement to make." They were heading for the kitchen.

All the Mew Mews, especially Ichigo, was surprised by Ryou's reaction to Ichigo's tardiness but followed nonetheless. _Wonder what it could be. Maybe Ryou has finally decided to give me a raise for my hard work. Ichigo wondered. _

Once settled there, Ryou started off. "We know how hard you guys have been working around the café and since Ichigo has been nagging…" Ichigo blushed at this part because of being told that she had been nagging at Ryou.

Keiichiro continued with what Ryou was saying, "…we have decided that we're going to let you have a vacation by going to camp. What do you ladies think?" Keiichiro paused and then sweat dropped because he didn't exactly get an answer. All he got was different shouts from everybody saying how they were finally getting a break from working at the café and how much fun it would be.

While the Mews were celebrating and hugging, Keiichiro slipped over to Ryou and stated, "Looks like your idea was a hit."

Ryou replied with a smile while watching a certain cat girl.

After the girls calmed down, Keiichiro announced it was time to open up the café. He said that they would go into details when the café closed. The Mew Mews were reluctant at first but they agreed at the end. All throughout the day, the girls could not concentrate on the task at hand. It seemed like they were daydreaming. Mint was taking tea breaks every five minutes and Rettasu seemed to break twice as many dishes as usual.

Finally, when the café was closed and everything was cleaned up, Keiichiro continued to explain the details. "We will be going to a camp just outside the city where it is rural and we will be staying there for a week starting Friday. So please try to pack as less as possible."

"Especially a baka like you Ichigo." Ryou smirked. Ichigo glared at him but said nothing.

Keiichiro continued. "There won't be anyone else at the camp besides us so don't worry about that. We will be taking a bus that's paid by Ryou to the camp so you guys have to be here at 9 am sharp."

"Yeah Ichigo. You can't be late or we'll leave without you." Ryou teased Ichigo again. Ichigo glared at the older teen and started to say something but was interrupted by Keiichiro.

"Ryou's right. We might have to leave without you if you're not here on time and yes I agree that Ryou should not tease you about it, but you really have to be here on Friday at 9." Keiichiro sighed.

Ichigo tried protesting again but was beaten by Mint. "Why doesn't Ryou make sure Ichigo's early by going to her house and picking her up?" She smirked.

This time, Ichigo managed to say something but she also heard someone that said the exact same thing. "NO!" Ichigo and Ryou both said at the same time.

"Hm…it's not a bad idea." Keiichiro ignored Ichigo and Ryou's response. "Yes then it's decided. Ryou, you'll be at Ichigo's house at 8:30 to pick her up so that she won't be late."

"But…I can get here early if I really want to! I don't need Ryou to pick me up." Ichigo tried protesting. Ryou didn't even bother because he knew that his partner would not change his mind after he had decided something.

"Ichigo…don't bother. He won't change his mind. He's stubborn like that." Ryou told Ichigo.

"What? So now you WANT to pick me up?" Ichigo argued.

"Of course not. Why would I want to wake up early just to make sure that a baka like you can go to the camp?"

Keiichiro stood in the background of all this fighting and said to himself, "Ryou, arguing isn't the only way to show someone you care."

End of chapter.

Sakuya: X.x I wrote this at midnight so please forgive me.

Ryou: X.X There was no fluff between Ichigo and me.

Sakuya: I'm so sorry! I just had to introduce the camp stuff.

Ryou: Well, if there isn't any fluff next chapter, I quit being your assistant.

Sakuya: Yes sir!

Ryou: o.O How scary…she's listening to me. Just proves how tired she is. Anyways, PLEASE review so that she can write some fluff between Ichigo and me next chapter :D


	3. Ryou's teasing

Sakuya: YAY! 16 reviews! (Does a little dance)

Ryou: U.u ugh…did NOT want to see that.

Sakuya: Fine! YOU dance then!

Ryou: NO!

Sakuya: YES!

Ryou: NO!

Sakuya: YES!

Ryou: NO!

Sakuya: Okay then. (Moves hand over to the keyboard) Still don't want to dance?

Ryou: o.O (Starts dancing awkwardly)

Sakuya: (Hands still on keyboard) Do it properly!

Ryou: YES MA'AM! (Dances really professionally)

Sakuya: (Hands are STILL on the keyboard ready to type something any minute) NOW keep dancing while I do the reviews n.n

Ryou: (Whines) My legs will hurt!

Sakuya: (Death glare)

Ryou: Dancing's good! VERY GOOD!

Sakuya: Good boy (Pats Ryou's head)

REVIEWS :3

Strawberrys and pudding:

Thanks for thinking that my story is good :D Also, thanks for reviewing my story :D

Bunnybelle1927KittyJazz5413:

LOL yes! I agree with Bunny which is crazy isn't it? Anyways YESH! Ryou is hot :D hahah yes JUST for Bunny's sake (cough) I'm writing so that she'll wake up hahahah :P Anyways thanks for reviewing and o.O bunny has GOT to get off that sugar :P

RibbonStrawberryCheck101:

Haha thanks! The beginning and ending parts with me and Ryou are there for comic relief sake. Lol And also for my sake, just to have fun writing these stories :D

Hiei-Is-Mine:

Hah yes Pudding does say na no da. Lol anyways thanks for liking my story and thanks for reviewing too :D

Aquariel59:

Yay! Thanks for the s'mores! (Munches) Yum! Lol yay! MORE Ryou/Ichigo fans :D and yes I love Ryou too :3 (Glomps Ryou)

Ryou: HEY I'M DANCING HERE!

Sakuya: oh well. :P

Kisshukun909:

Hehe thanks for reviewing! Yay! I love Ryou/Ichigo fluff too :3 Here's your update!

BubbLy01:

Yup hopefully the fluff will come soon! Haha even I don't know what's going to happen in this chapter yet.

Dream-cloudstar:

Yeah! Of course because without Ryou, I won't have another assistant! T.T Anyways, u.U Yeah I know Ryou's OOC! But it's so hard! Besides, when Ryou's my assistant, he's already really OOC :P

Glammer Girl:

Yup, I'm sorry the last chapter didn't have any fluff! Just needed to get all that information out! Hope this next one will be satisfying! Thanks for reviewing :D

Nekoluver:

Lol yes…the problem with talking to Ryou is that he sometimes doesn't listen u.U

Ryou: hey I do listen! Look at what I'm doing right now!

Sakuya: yes and keep dancing! Anyways, also it's hard for him because well…he's Ryou. Lol :P Thanks for reviewing anyway :D

Baka-Shala:

Yay! Another Ryou/Ichigo fan :D (adds you to the list) Thanks for reviewing!

Elmozakuro:

Really? Glad that the fights between Ryou and me are funny. Just a little comedy before the story lol :P Thanks for reviewing :D

Super Lucky Tiki Charm:

Sorry for making you feel embarrassed! Thank you for thinking that my story is good. And I'm really glad that you let me keep my title. And yes don't worry I won't claim that I own both stories hahah :P Also, thanks for reviewing :D

Lilylisa31:

Yes I know I need more fluff. Hahah sorry about that. Hope this chapter will have more fluff :D

Dbzgtfan2004:

YESH! Ryou and Ichigo forever :3 hahah sorry about that. Just so glad that there are so many Ryou/Ichigo fans out there :D thanks for reviewing!

Angelic Ichigo:

LOL XD I almost NEVER plan out it out. I almost always write whatever comes to mind. But thanks for thinking that everything was planned out. :D Thanks for reviewing!

Sakuya: Okay, you can stop dancing Ryou. ONLY because you have to go pick up Ichigo.

Ryou: YES! Finally! (Stops dancing) My poor feet!

Sakuya: HOP TO IT! GO pick up Ichigo!

Ryou: (miserably) yes ma'am.

Chapter 3 – Ryou's teasing

RIIIIINGGGG! RIIINNNGGG!

Ichigo rolled over in her bed and tapped her alarm clock so that the annoying ringing sound was gone. She grabbed it and looked at the time. It read 7:30. "Ugh…why did I set my alarm clock that early?" She mumbled to herself while she laid back in bed under her warm covers. Then she remembered. It was Friday. Ryou was coming over in 1 hour. With that thought in mind, she suddenly jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. When she was done, she looked through her whole closet until she found an outfit that satisfied her. Forty minutes later, she was walking downstairs into the kitchen.

"Hey honey, you're up early today." said Ichigo's mom, Sakura.

"Of course, she's going to that camp today and she can't be late. But wow you look beautiful today." Ichigo's dad said.

It was true. Ichigo had tried really hard to look nice, especially today. _I wonder why. It's not like something or someone special is coming today. _After this, she thought of Ryou. _Why am I thinking of Ryou? It's not like I'm dressing up just for him. I'm just trying to look my best when we get to the camp. Yeah that's it. _

"Ichigo…? Ichigo?" Ichigo seemed to have dozed off and now her parents gave her worried looks.

"Hm..? Yeah dad?"

"Are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah I'm feeling great."

Ichigo's mom and dad still looked worried but looked like they decided against it because Sakura said, "Okay well come and eat some breakfast darling. You'll probably be famished once you arrive at the camp."

As hard as Ichigo tried, she just didn't feel like eating. For some reason, she had butterflies in her stomach. Was she feeling nervous? _But what would I be feeing nervous for? It's only Ryou that's coming over to pick me up. _Ichigo thought. _I've seen him a million times by now. But this is the first time he has come over to my house! _Ichigo argued.

Ding Dong!

The doorbell rang interrupting Ichigo's thoughts. "I'll get that!" yelled Ichigo as she ran for the door. When she reached for the door, Ichigo stopped abruptly. _Okay, get ahold of yourself. He's your boss. Nothing more and nothing less. You've always thought of him as only your boss. _With these thoughts in mind, Ichigo opened the door to see the blonde teen.

"Hey. Can we go?" Ryou greeted her.

Ichigo did not expect for them to leave that soon so she was speechless for about a minute.

"Ichigo? Who's at the door?" A moment later, Ichigo's parents appeared in the hallway to the front door. "Who's this?" asked Ichigo's dad.

"He's cute Ichigo. Is he your boyfriend?" Ichigo's mom added.

Ryou introduced himself. "I'm Ryou Shirogane, Ichigo's boss. I'm here to pick her up to go on our camping trip."

Ichigo blushed at her mom's comment and said to Ryou. "Okay let's get going. Bye mom! Bye dad! See you in a week!" With that, she picked up her luggage and bags. She half expected Ryou to pick them up for her but knew that he would never be that kind.

"Well…okay dear. Have fun!" Ichigo's dad told her.

Ryou and Ichigo started walking to the café in awkward silence. Desperate to start a conversation, Ichigo asked Ryou a stupid question. "So….ummm where's your stuff?"

"At the café, baka! What? You think that I'd bring all that to your house and back to the café?" Ryou asked and then he laughed. "You're funny Strawberry but I'll remember to do that when I need some extra weight training."

Ichigo was about to retort back when she heard his last comment. "I'm funny…?"

"Yeah Strawberry, you just make me laugh sometimes because of your stupid questions and your clumsiness."

"Hey I don't ALWAYS ask stupid questions AND I'm not clumsy. Um…Rettasu's clumsy."

Ryou smirked at this. "You're comparing yourself to a friend so that you don't look bad? Wow didn't know you would do that. You don't seem like the type."

"I'm not…I'm just…" Ichigo was at a loss of words. _Why do I sound like I'm trying to impress Ryou? He's just some jerk that also happens to be my boss. A really cute boss though…._Ichigo thought.

"Hey Ichigo!" Ryou seemed to be talking to her. She must have been lost in thought because she just realized that they had both stopped walking. "Ichigo? Are you okay? Why are you so red?"

Ichigo didn't notice it but when she reached up to touch her cheeks, they felt VERY warm. She was blushing. "I…I…." she stammered.

"You're blushing aren't you?" Ryou was smirking at her while also staring at her in the eye.

"I'm not blushing! What makes you think that I'm blushing?"

"Because if you're not blushing right now, you will be blushing after I kiss you." Ryou answered and he leaned in so that they were very close.

The red haired teen did NOT expect this answer and she blushed even more (if it was possible) as the older teen leaned in closer to her face.

The blonde teen leaned in closer and closer until their faces were only inches away. Then…"Just kidding!" The older teenager leaned back and smirked. "Did you really think I would kiss you?"

"You jerk, of course I didn't think you'd kiss me! I wouldn't even allow it even if you wanted to." Ichigo yelled back at him and slapped him across the face.

Ichigo did not mean to slap Ryou but her anger got the best of her. Ryou was shocked. He brought his hand to the place where Ichigo had slapped him. _Maybe I went too far? _Ryou wondered. But he worried no more when he saw that Ichigo's expression had changed.

"I'm so sorry Ryou! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. But you know what would make it feel much better? A kiss on the cheek where you slapped me would be nice." After he said that, he pointed to where Ichigo had hit him.

"I…um…er…" Ichigo stumbled.

"I'm just kidding. You don't have to." He said. Then he grabbed Ichigo's stuff. "That looks heavy. Here let me help you hold some or we'll never get to the café." Once he had taken most of Ichigo's bags, he continued walking along the path towards their destination.

Ichigo just stared at him. One minute he was a jerk, but the next minute he was acting all nice. _Maybe he CAN be capable of being a nice guy after all…_

"Hey! You coming? Hurry up or you'll be late again!" Ryou called from over his shoulder.

"Coming!" Ichigo replied and ran to catch up with Ryou.

End of chapter.

Sakuya: Yay I'm done!

Ryou: Why did I get slapped…..AGAIN? I always get slapped in your fanfictions don't I?

Sakuya: It's purely just for my entertainment :D

Ryou: Grr…it hurts ya know?

Sakuya: Yeah I know. But…remember this. ICHIGO slapped you. ICHIGO. That's fine isn't it?

Ryou: Yeah…well…

Sakuya: ANYWAYS, I need suggestions! What should the Mew Mews do at camp? Remember, they're only going to be there for a one week.

Ryou: Yeah PLEASE review and give her suggestions or she'll probably slap me instead.

Sakuya: Hm…good idea. Thanks Ryou.

Ryou: X.x Hurry and review or I'll be dead again!


	4. The First Hectic Day at Camp

Sakuya: YAY LOTS AND LOTS OF REVIEWS! (Jumps for joy)

Ryou: o.O How can you jump for joy?

Sakuya: Um….I have NO idea. But in this fanfiction, I can :P

Ryou: Strange as usual…(Walks away talking to himself about how weird and strange Sakuya is)

Sakuya: HEY! Come back here! (Pulls Ryou back) You have to announce that it's review time before you walk away pondering the meaning of life (XD LOL dream-cloudstar, you'll get this!)

Ryou: It's review time. (Says in bored tone and then walks away) Hm…What IS the meaning of life?

RedMewIchigo:

Heheh yes! Ryou/Ichigo stories ARE awesome :D Glad to think that I'm a great writer :D And thanks for reviewing! Here's your update :D

Kisshukun909:

Hahaha A good Ryou/Ichigo story? Wow thanks! Anyways here's your update! Thanks for reviewing :D

Ichigo938974:

Ohhhhh good idea! I think I'm going to use that idea, but I don't know when I'm going to use it. Thanks for it though and thanks for reviewing too :D

Nizbo:

Hahah wow! Hm…btw what's Hot Gimmick about? I've heard and seen it but I haven't read it. Mind telling me in your next review? (If you review, that is) Anyways…yes sisters are very annoying u.U I agree! Thanks for reviewing!

Artangel:

WOW really? Thanks so much! u.U So why do I get such a low mark in school for writing?

Ryou: u.U because you're stupid

Sakuya: (glare glare) Anyways, you think that I stick to the character's personality? Okay good, because I thought they were too OOC. :P Thanks for the compliments and suggestions :D

Kayra909:

Yes I do try to make them longer, but sometimes I'm just too tired to make them any longer. Besides, I like making my chapters kind of end with a cliffy. :P Yes I'm evil. Hm…kissing will probably come later but I will use it for sure with the lake and the sunset :D Thanks!

i-love-vash:

hehe yeah I know! That's why they're my favourite pairing:D Thanks for reviewing!

dream-cloudstar:

Wah T.T You're so hard on me! It's hard for me to do that! ANYWAYS yes LET'S make money off of Ryou's dancing! Muhahhahah! We're crazy aren't we? Yes! XD That's why we're related! XD

Angelic Ichigo:

Haahahah you're really desperate for them to sleep next time each other somehow huh? I'm so sorry. But I don't think I'm going to do that. :T It's just too weird for girls and guys to sleep together in a cabin haha :P Anyways thanks for the suggestion though :D

Sportiegrl:

Thanks for reviewing! Here's your update :D

RibbonStrawberryCheck101:

Hahah wow you're the second person to think that they should be sleeping in the same cabins like that. Anyways, sorry but I don't think I'm going to do that because normally girls don't sleep with boys in cabins and it's kinda…strange :p Thanks for the suggestion though. :D

ElmoZakuro:

Hahah now you feel famous? Well that's good. Heh n.n" yay! Now you feel famous again :P Thanks for reviewing :D

Sakuya: Now on to the story! Go story! XD

Ryou: o.O Do you expect it to move?

Sakuya: Yeah! Why not?

Ryou: They. Don't. Move.

Sakuya: Of course they do! Look! (The story is now currently moving in front of Ryou's eyes)

Ryou: o.O OMG! IT…..THE STORY….IT'S……..IT'S MOVING! (Has now fainted)

Sakuya: Tee Hee...(Shows audience what she did) See I had this invisible string attached to the "story" and I moved it so that it looked like it was moving:D I'm evil huh?

Ryou: (wakes up) What happened?

Sakuya: Uh oh. (Whaps him on the head with hammer, and now Ryou has fainted AGAIN) Hope he didn't see my neat trick! Anyways now to start the story!

Chapter 4 – The First Hectic Day at Camp

Ichigo and Ryou made it on time to Café Mew Mew and all the other Mew Mews were already there. They worked together to put everything in to the bus and were leaving by the time it was 9:15. The ride to the camp was just plain BORING. They had nothing to do, except for Pudding who attempted to do her tricks while on a moving bus. After awhile of entertainment from Pudding, they resorted to watching out for when they could get a glimpse of the camp. Even Pudding stopped trying to do her tricks after many failed attempts. Instead, she entertained herself by asking Ryou and Keiichiro the same question almost every two minutes. Between the "Are we there yet?" (Asked by Pudding) and the boredom, Ichigo almost fell asleep.

Suddenly, "LOOK! There it is!" said Rettasu. And indeed, it was right there. The bus was still far from the camp but they could make out a big wooden cabin and beyond that cabin there was a lake. As they got closer and closer, they could also see several small cabins a little bit away from the big one. Among all these cabins were several trees planted in to the dirt grounds that covered what seemed to be the whole area. But now that they were closer, at a point the dirt ended and beyond that, near the lake, the ground was covered with gravel. The lake was breath taking. The lake itself was shining in the sun's reflection and it even had a wooden dock to jump off of.

The bus stopped and let the seven people get off.

"This is picturesque don't you think Zakuro?" Mint asked.

"Hm…" Zakuro replied coolly but her expression said otherwise.

"Wow….this is incredible." Rettasu whispered.

"Is this where we're staying na no da?" Pudding yelled while jumping up and down.

Ichigo was just plain speechless. She could not utter out a word.

Ryou walked next to Ichigo and asked, "So what do you think?"

Ichigo turned to Ryou and said so quietly that Ryou had to lean in to hear, "It's really wonderful and beautiful…"

Ryou smiled and replied, "Glad you like it."

"Come on Ichigo! Let's go!" Keiichiro was beckoning Ryou and Ichigo to go to the main big cabin. The other Mews Mews seemed to have gone in there already.

Ryou started walking and noticed that Ichigo was still staring at the amazing view of the lake. "Hey Ichigo, are you coming?"

Ichigo snapped out of her trance. "Oh yeah. I'm coming!" She stole one more glance at it and then left.

Inside the cabin, there were numerous long tables spread out everywhere. This appeared to be where they would be eating their meals. Keiichiro and the rest of the group were at the front where they seemed to be waiting for Ichigo.

Ichigo hurried to the group and Keiichiro started to talk. "The cabin we're in right now is the mess hall and if you didn't already guess, this is where we will eat our meals. The cabin to the right side of the mess hall…." he stopped to point it out to the Mews through the window. "… it will be for the girls. It has five beds in that particularly cabin so it will fit all of you guys. And the small one on the left side…" he stopped again to point it out. "…will be for Ryou and me. Of course since there is only the two of us, we will have more room. The cabin off to the side right there near that tree…" he pointed yet again to the cabin. "…will be the shower. Each cabin already has a washroom where there is only a toilet and a sink so if you wish to shower, you will have to use the cabin that I just pointed out."

Keiichiro continued to explain that they would have to be taking turns doing the chores around the camp, like cooking and cleaning. But aside from that, they could do anything they wanted. The rules were next, curfew was at 11 and they had to wake up at 8 in the morning to get breakfast. But if you were on cooking duty, you would have to wake up at 7 to get everything ready.

"Now, I will announce your chore partners. Pudding, you will be with Mint."

"Yay! I'm with you Mint na no da!" Pudding shouted and glomped Mint.

"Darn…I was hoping to be with Zakuro." Mint muttered.

Keiichiro continued. "Rettasu, you will be with me and Zakuro. And…that leaves Ryou with Ichigo."

"WHAT? I am NOT working with him." Ichigo yelled while pointing at Ryou in disgust.

"KEIICHIRO! You know I specifically asked you NOT to pair me up with her for chore duty!" Ryou yelled out of frustration and then he realized what he said. He went a little red in the face. "Because….I can't work with her…" Ryou finished.

"Huh? What did you say Ryou?" Ichigo asked. She was pretty sure she had heard wrong.

"Uh…nothing. I just said I don't want to work with you."

"You asked Keiichiro to NOT put me with you?" Ichigo was really hoping that she heard wrong.

Ryou could not bring himself to answer. There was an awkward silence between the two where Ichigo glared at him and Ryou stayed silent. "Okay! Let's get our stuff from outside and unpack them! We still have to eat lunch so hurry up!" Keiichiro shouted to break up the silence.

Mint and Rettasu took a reluctant Ichigo outside to get their stuff and head to their cabin while Pudding and Zakuro followed.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" Ryou whispered as soon as they were gone.

Keiichiro replied smiling, "You'll have to show your feelings sometime Ryou."

"Hmph." Ryou replied and left to go outside too.

_Lunch in the Mess Hall…_

After unpacking everything and getting settled down, everybody was STARVING. Keiichiro had volunteered to make lunch but in exchange for it, Ryou had had to unpack Keiichiro's stuff.

"Mmmmm this is delicious Keiichiro." Rettasu said in between bites of her sandwich.

"I have to agree with Rettasu, this is excellent!" Ichigo agreed while sipping on her clam chowder soup. (A/N: YUM! It's my favourite:)

Ryou was still grumpy that he had had to unpack his partner's stuff. "Yeah yeah. Of course it's delicious. He didn't even have to unpack his stuff!"

"Na no da! What's wrong with Shirogane-san na no da?" Pudding was still young and didn't understand Ryou's grumpiness.

"C'mon Ryou! Fine…why don't we all go for a swim after lunch?" Keiichiro wanted to make Ryou feel better.

Ryou was being stubborn and plainly said, "No."

Keiichiro smiled anyway and whispered to the other girls, "That means he wants to."

_After lunch…_

"COME ON RYOU! The water's great!" Ichigo yelled. She and everybody else had already gotten in the lake and was having fun splashing each other. Ryou was the only one that stayed fully dressed and sat on the gravel watching them have fun.

Keiichiro got out of the lake and walked over to Ryou. "Come on Ryou. You'll have fun, I promise. Besides, don't you want to have fun and splash water at your strawberry?"

Ryou got mad at this. "She's NOT mine!" he yelled, maybe a little bit too loud because the next minute, Ichigo and the mews came over.

"Who's not yours nya?" Ichigo asked while tilting her head.

Ryou blushed and replied, "No one."

Keiichiro, who was standing behind Ryou had an idea. He quickly showed the other mews, who were in front of him, his idea behind Ryou's back. They understood. Keiichiro counted 1, 2, 3 with his fingers to show them when to go and then he said, "GO!" The next thing that Ryou knew was that his friends were picking him up and heading towards the lake.

"HEY! PUT ME DOWN! What are you guys doing?"

"heh...if you're not gonna go by yourself, then you'll go into the lake by force." Keiichiro said and smiled.

"You think I'M heavy? You're heavier!" Ichigo asked while trying to hold his legs.

"You're heavy for a girl…" Ryou answered Ichigo. Then he realized that they were walking onto the dock already. "HEYHEY! Do NOT drop me into the water. I'm fully clothed! Hey hey….don't!" Ryou protested.

Keiichiro smiled and counted once again. "Ready girls?" The mews nodded. "1…2…3!" On three, they had dropped him into the water with a loud splash. Once Ryou emerged from the waters, he chased after anyone he could catch and splashed them. After awhile, he took off his soaked shirt and continued with the water fight.

_He looks really cute when his hair's wet and when he's shirtless…_Ichigo thought while watching him attempt to splash Keiichiro.

"Hey Ichigo! Don't just stand there! Ryou's coming!" shouted Keiichiro as he made his way to Ichigo. Finally she snapped out of it and ran or swam for it.

_In the shower house/cabin…_

"Wow I didn't expect us to play that long." Ichigo said to herself while she was in the bathtub. She had drawn herself a bath and was sitting, thinking to herself. _Geez…Ryou really is hot when he only has shorts on. _She continued thinking about these thoughts about Ryou when the door opened. She assumed it was Rettasu since she had asked Rettasu to bring her soap seeing as she had forgot it.

"Oh thanks Retta-" said Ichigo but the person in the doorway was NOT Rettasu.

End of Chapter.

Sakuya: X.X That was a long chapter.

Ryou: Am I really that hot when I'm shirtless?

Sakuya: Um….no? (Is lying)

Ryou: u.U Are you sure because apparently Ichigo thinks so.

Sakuya: Well…it's Ichigo…ANYHOO…Sorry. But I felt like making a cliffy and…I also thought this might be too long. Anyways, guess who walked in on Ichigo while she was bathing…although it is VERY obvious.

Ryou: I KNOW WHO IT IS! It's…(Muffled sounds came from Ryou because Sakuya's hand is now over Ryou's mouth)

Sakuya: SHHHH! Don't tell them! (Places tape over Ryou's mouth)

Ryou: Mmmmmm! Mmm!

Sakuya: (Smiles Evilly) And you will stay that way until the next time I update this. Muhahah:D

Ryou: MMMMm!

Sakuya: Think he said PLEASE review :D And yes please do!

(A/N: School's starting in two days so it MIGHT take me awhile to update! Sorry about that!)


	5. Ichigo's Mistake

Sakuya: I. AM. BORED!

Ryou: MMmmmmM! MMmmm!

Sakuya: Hm…what's that you say? You're in pain? Oh that's nice. Anyways, back to my ranting. I am EXTREMELY BORED. I have NOTHING to do!

Ryou: Mmmmmm! MMmmmM!

Sakuya: Since I have nothing to do I should untie you? Hm….that IS something to do. But NAH! I'm too lazy to do that :P

Ryou: Mmmmm! MMmmmMmm!

Sakuya: I promised to? Really now? You have any proof? (She's no longer bored because arguing with a tied up Ryou is very entertaining)

Ryou: MMMM! (Nods violently)

Sakuya: Hm….. (Is truly in thought) So…what should I eat tomorrow for lunch?

Ryou: (Face vault) MMMMMMMMMM! MMMMMMMM!

Sakuya: Ugh U.U FINE! ONLY because I need you to help me with my reviews! (Rips off tape)

Ryou: FINALLY! I CAN BREATHE! (Pants)

Sakuya: Whatever. (Sticks dog muffler on Ryou's mouth) There. That will stay until the end of the chapter :D Muhahahh!

Ryou: T.T

Reviews!

Angelic Ichigo:

Hahahah Good job! You got it right. But then it was EXTREMELY obvious huh? Lol :P Hm…Don't think Ichigo is wearing a towel lol :p

Kayra909:

Hahah Ryou's FUNNY! n.n" Anyways yes you were right too…actually o.O I don't know if anyone was wrong lol :P Thanks for updating. And you….KEEP interrogating Ryou :D

Ryoulover14:

Haha yup :D Good job! Thanks for reviewing :D

ElmoZakuro:

Hahah still feeling famous? Well I'm glad it does :P Here's your update! Thanks for reviewing!

Artangel:

Hahah Thanks. I'm….flattered? lol :p Anyways thanks for reviewing :D

Dream-cloudstar:

Hehe….what are you talking about? I would NOT oppose that….heh…Anyways yes, remember? I'm the obvious one whereas you're the….um….weird one? Oh wait…we're both that :P Hm…I KNOW! You're the obsession person :D

BubbLy01:

Haha Yeah….O.O That would be weird if Masaya came in, not to mention how much the Ryou/Ichigo fans would be mad at me! Lol :P Thanks for reviewing :D

SailorMidnight1993:

LOL Yeah! I never really liked Kish/Ichigo either. But :T Whatever. Anyways YESH! Smart idea huh? And now Ryou is MUFFLED! XD

Ryou: MMMMM! (Goes red in the face trying to talk)

Sakuya: MUHAHAHAH! I'm evil huh:D

RedMewIchigo:

LOL XD HOW STRANGE! I JUST ate Clam Chowder. :p YUM:3 hehe….yes Ryou is hot without a t-shirt! But don't tell him that!

Ryou: o.O Mmmm?

Sakuya: NOTHING:D (Shoves Ryou away) :D

Sakuya: OKAY! To continue the story :D

Ryou: Mmmm! MMMM!

Sakuya: Hurry? Okay…I'll go as I can (Goes REALLY REALLY slow)

Ryou: u.U Mm…..(he's sighing)

i-love-vash:

haha lol that's a good idea. But too bad, I'm TOO obvious lol :P Anyways thanks for reviewing :D

Baka-Schala:

Lol yes it is obvious…hmmm my friends think I'm too predictable….OR I'm not predictable at all. LOL I think I'm too predictable lol :P O.O! KEIICHIRO! That would be REALLY weird. Lol anyways thanks for reviewing :D

Tokyo Mew Mew lover:

Hahah sorry….school just started. Anyways, they won't be kissing for awhile…so you'll have to wait. Lol :P I think I'm going to make them kiss on the last or second last chapter. :P

Nibzo:

Hm…Hot Gimmick sounds interesting. I want to read it! Lol Thanks for describing it to me. O.o Who is Hana-Kimi? Anyways thanks for reviewing my story :D

Chapter 5 – Ichigo's mistake

"Oh thanks Retta-" said Ichigo but the person in the doorway was NOT Rettasu. It was nowhere close to Rettasu, it was in fact…

"OMG RYOU WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" screamed Ichigo. She quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body.

"I….ummm…" stuttered a very shocked Ryou. He had NOT meant to barge in on her much less see her naked. He had just wanted a simple shower and it had come to this.

"YOU PERVERT! GET OUT!" Ichigo yelled and started to throw things at the older blond teen.

Ryou started to dodge the items but for some reason, his feet wouldn't move. Instead he resorted to dodging the items thrown by the red haired girl. "HEY! Stop it! STOP IT!"

"THEN GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" screamed the younger girl who continued to throw whatever she could get a hold of.

Finally, one of the things Ichigo threw at Ryou hit him. "OUCH! Okay okay! I'll go! Just stop throwing those stuff at me." Ryou reached up to rub his head and tried to move but his feet still felt like they were glued to the floor.

"WHY AREN'T YOU LEAVING! GO! If you don't go….I'll….scream so that everybody can hear!" Ichigo threatened him.

As if that was the magic word, Ryou's feet finally could be able to move again. "OKAY I'M LEAVING! Bye!" With that, Ryou ran for it and slammed the door behind him.

Once Ryou was gone, Ichigo sighed and realized something. "Truth be told, you're the only one that I would've let, get off that easily." Ichigo said to herself and enjoyed the rest of her peaceful bath.

_At dinner in the Mess Hall…_

Ichigo had assumed that Ryou had not told anyone about the little incident because it was Ryou's fault. But when she got to the Mess Hall, it looked like Ryou had spilled the beans. Everybody was sitting on one side of a table while Ryou was sitting alone on the other side of the table with a little hint of red in his face. When Ichigo entered the Hall, everything was eerily quiet. Ichigo walked to the table, her footsteps echoing through the silence and sat down in the middle of the table.

"Um….so what's for dinner?" Ichigo said to try to break the silence. It seemed like they had just been talking about her because everyone looked down when she spoke and everyone didn't' answer her.

Finally, Keiichiro spoke up. "It's mac and cheese. Try some, I made it." Keiichiro pushed a bowl towards Ichigo.

Ichigo took the bowl reluctantly but ate anyway. She was famished. But for some reason, while they all ate, it was awkwardly quiet. After awhile, Mint started to giggle uncontrollably. After a minute, Pudding and Rettasu joined in. Soon, everybody except Ryou and Ichigo was laughing. Ryou was instead getting redder than before. Ichigo could not stand it after more giggles.

"What's so funny?" Ichigo demanded.

"No…not….nothing." Mint said in between giggles.

Ichigo had a vague idea of what they were laughing about but she was being stubborn and wanted to hear it from them. "I don't get it. What's so funny?" she repeated.

Pudding was still young and didn't understand anything so she said, "Ryou saw you in the bathtub na no da! He is SOOOOO embarrassed!"

With that comment, Ryou grew even redder, if it was possible. "PUDDING! Don't say that!" Rettasu yelled and put her hand over the younger girl's mouth. "She didn't mean that Ichigo. You know Pudding. She always says weird stuff."

"I….um…." stuttered Ichigo. She had not expected that Ryou would be embarrassed. She had thought that Ryou was a jerk and he could never be embarrassed. Ichigo looked at him sitting on the other side of the table. Then, anger boiled throughout her body. "RYOU!" she yelled while walking up to Ryou. "WHY DID YOU TELL THEM WHAT HAPPENED? You JERK! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED!" And then Ichigo added in a whisper, "Not to mention how embarrassing this is for me…" Ryou lowered his head even more but did not say a word.

"Ichigo…" Keiichiro started.

"DON'T INTERRUPT ME! I'M NOT DONE WITH HIM!" Ichigo shouted and pointed at Ryou in disgust. "You LIKE barging into showers where there are naked girls don't you? That's probably why you suggested going to camp in the first place!" Ryou still didn't move. His head was still in between in his arms lying on the table.

"Ichigo…" Keiichiro started again.

"I told you not to interrupt me!" Ichigo snapped.

"Ichigo! It's not his fault. He didn't tell them."

"I KNOW! That's why I'm yel-" Ichigo stopped. "-he didn't tell them? But if Ryou didn't tell them, who did?"

There was pause and then Keiichiro spoke up again. "I did."

"YOU DID? WHAT? How did you know? Did Ryou tell you? I'd bet he did because he would probably tell someone aft-"

Ichigo was interrupted again. "Ryou didn't tell me anything. It's my fault. I saw what happened." Keiichiro replied.

"YOU SAW ME?"

"Well no…not really. I could hear though. And then I saw Ryou coming out of the shower cabin so I figured out what had happened. I'm sorry Ichigo. I shouldn't have told everybody else. But I was worried about you so I told the mews and to look after you."

"Oh…." Then Ichigo felt ashamed because she yelled at Ryou when he had not done anything wrong. Before any of them could say another word, Ichigo ran for it. She couldn't apologize right then to Ryou. It was way too embarrassing and hard to do. She ran for her cabin and stayed there all night. When the girls came back, Ichigo pretended to have fallen asleep. She could not face any of them because of her behavior in the mess hall. Ichigo would have to deal with it the next day. After awhile, she heard the girls turn off the lights and fell asleep. Later on, she also fell asleep.

End of Chapter.

Sakuya: Short ne?

Ryou: MMMMMM! T.T

Sakuya: Oh yeah. (Takes off muffler) TALK!

Ryou: U.u Why did I only sit with my head down the entire time in the mess hall?

Sakuya: BECAUSE!

Ryou: Because what?

Sakuya: Because you were too ashamed.

Ryou: But…

Sakuya: YOU SHOULD BE VERY ASHAMED! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT!

Ryou: Yes ma'am T.T

Sakuya: YOU'D BETTER APOLOGIZE TO ICHIGO NEXT CHAPTER! (Spoiler for next chapter n.n")

Ryou: Yes ma'am T.T"

Sakuya: AND YOU'D BETTER LET ME SLEEP RIGHT NOW.

Ryou: o.O Yes ma'am?

Sakuya: GOOOOOOOOOOOD boy! (Scratches Ryou's chin because Sakuya thinks that Ryou is a dog) Now speak!

Ryou: T.T Woof….

Sakuya: MORE effort!

Ryou: WOOF!

Sakuya:3 how cute! Okay then. Till next time :D


	6. The Three Aliens Appear

Sakuya: LOTS OF REVIEWS:D

Ryou: Hurry up and get the reviews over with….u.U

Sakuya: Yes sir Ryou but after this. (In serious tone) some people have been complaining that this intro/conclusion thing I do with Ryou is too long, so I'll try to shorten it up a bit. Gomen nasai!

Ryou: YAY! No more bashing!

Sakuya: WHACK!

Ryou: X.X

Reviews!

Baka-Schla:

I hope they kiss soon too! But I need the three aliens to appear first lol :P Thanks for reviewing.

Kayra909:

LOL! Poor Ryou. Now he's being tortured by you! AND also with another muffler! Poor guy. He's going to suffocate soon! Muhahah….that'll be nice lol :p Thanks for reviewing :D

PrettyPinkSugar:

Hahah Now everybody is blaming Keiichiro, but oh well. Lol I like Ryou better lol :p Thanks for reviewing :D

Angelic Ichigo:

Yup I'm updating! Thanks for reviewing!

kairi sunisaki:

It's okay if you didn't review the other chapters, just glad you're reviewing this one :D Thanks and YES! Ryou is HOT :D But don't tell him I said lol :p

Artangel:

Yesyes I'll try to make it longer lol :p Thanks for reviewing :D

RedMewIchigo:

Hahah Ryou will ALWAYS be hit because he's NEVER a good boy. LOL he's too evil lol And don't feel sorry for Ryou. He deserves it lol :P yes I'll try to do all the stuff you said! Lol :D

BubbLy01:

o.O omg! I got an order! Lol :p Anyways, hahah it was genius? O.O does that mean I'm a genius? WOOHOO! (Runs around celebrating, and then stops and runs back) Anyways, thanks for reviewing.

RibbonStrawberryCheck101:

o.O my number one fan? LOL how interesting. Thanks for uh…wanting to be my number one fan? LOL :P Anyways yes I'm flattered. Thanks for reviewing!

dream-cloudstar:

YEAH! The sight of Ryou blushing is a cool sight. Maybe I should stop the story and take a picture LOL XD yes I'm updating even though my homework pile is VERY HIGH! O.O

Mew Choco:

Heh thanks! And yes thanks for reviewing :D

Megtao:

Hehe I love Ryou/Ichigo too :D Thanks for reviewing :D

Tokyo Mew Mew lover:

I shortened it up a bit. Sorry.

Yin vs. Yang:

Yes! Ryou/Ichigo stories rule :D Another fan to add to my list :D Thanks for reviewing!

Sakuya: Now to start the story!

Ryou: Yes….u.U (Is not enthusiastic because he is still embarrassed from last chapter)

Sakuya: Don't worry! It'll be all good soon :D

Chapter 6 – The Three Aliens Appear

The next morning Ichigo awoke to the sound of Purin and Mint getting up to do their morning duty of breakfast. After they had left, (Purin was extremely loud even in the early morning), Ichigo could not get back to sleep. She laid in bed thinking about everything that happened the previous day. She knew that she had to apologize to Ryou but she just didn't know how to do it, or say it. After about 30 minutes of laying in bed thinking, Ichigo finally got the courage to go to Ryou's cabin and talk to him.

While she walking to the boy's cabin, Ichigo admired the beauty of the lake. It was even beautiful in the morning. The sun was reflected by the lake making a beautiful landscape. Once arriving in front of the boy's cabin, Ichigo got nervous. _What am I going to say? _Ichigo thought. _Actually, what if they're not even awake yet? Omg, why didn't I think of this when I was still back in bed? I can't just wake him up and tell him I want to talk to him. That would just sound stupid. _

All of a sudden, someone came from behind Ichigo and grabbed her around the waist. "How have you been honey?" said Kish.

Ichigo was taken by surprise and screamed. "What are you doing here?" By the time, she had recovered and asked that question, Ryou and Keiichiro came rushing out.

"What's going on?" asked a very sleepy Keiichiro in his pj's. Ryou just plain looked frustrated.

Kish drifted in mid-air and smirked. "I was just visiting my neko-chan."

"I'm NOT your neko-chan!" Ichigo yelled in frustration.

Now, all the other Mew Mews had arrived. "What's going on now?" Mint asked annoyed. She was wearing an apron and looked like she had been in the middle of something.

Pudding on the other hand was looking for Taruto. "Where's my Tar-Tar na no da?" She also had an apron on but she was the opposite. The young girl looked like she was glad she could take a break from cooking.

As if they came from mid-air, Pai and Taruto appeared next to Kish floating in the air. Taruto pouted at once. "I'm NOT yours Pudding! And stop calling me Tar-Tar! I'm Taruto." The little alien said this as if his name was something to be proud of.

"Okay Tar-Tar." Replied Pudding, making Taruto madder.

Over the fight between the two young kids, Pai had said hello ONLY to Rettasu.

Rettasu blushed slightly and said her hello back.

While this was going on, Ichigo and Kish were fighting in the background. Between the "I'm not your kitten!" and "Stop calling me Tar-Tar! It's Taruto!" it was a big mess I would have to say.

_In the Mess Hall…_

After everybody had settled down, Pudding and Mint had resumed cooking. It was already 9 am when everybody sat down to eat. Actually, it was 9 am when they just entered the Mess Hall. It took another 15 minutes before they started to eat because they were arguing about whom they wanted to sit with and who they did NOT want to sit with.

After breakfast was settled, the group amazingly agreed on playing tennis. Off to the side of the lake, hidden by the trees, there were 4 tennis courts that the Mews had not seen the day before. After a lot of arguing and fighting (mostly from Kish), they were going to play as follows. Keiichiro and Zakuro were to play doubles against Rettasu and Pai. The other three courts would be single games. Taruto would be playing against Pudding and Kish, after lots of reassurance, was playing against Mint and the last pairing was to be Ryou against Ichigo.

(A/N: You don't have to play/know about the rules of Tennis to understand this. :P Watching Prince of Tennis would help though. :D)

Rettasu surprisingly was really good at tennis and Pai was a very fast learner. They were almost equal to the Keiichiro and Zakuro team. Taruto refused to learn the game of tennis and Pudding was teaching him really weird rules in tennis, stuff like "Tar-Tar! I got a point! That's 15-love. That means I get a kiss na no da!" Mint was being bossy as usual and teaching Kish all the basics of Tennis. "NO! Not like that! Like this." Mint was saying. Ryou and Ichigo were the only ones that were not exactly talking. They were just hitting the ball back and forth.

Ichigo knew why there was a weird air between her and her boss, but she didn't know what to say. "So you've played tennis before?" Ichigo managed to ask.

Ryou hit the ball back to the red haired teen and replied with a meekly "I guess".

Ichigo was losing her concentration because first, Ryou was making her guilty without knowing it and Ichigo was not particularly good at tennis so she was stumbling. She was feeling guilty and tired from all that running away that she didn't even notice that Ryou was walking towards her side of the court. Suddenly she saw a shadow and she realized it was Ryou.

"What are you doing over here Ryou?"

"We have to change courts." Ryou mumbled in a monotone voice.

Ichigo blushed because she actually thought that Ryou was there to forgive her. Guess not. "Oh…yeah right. Gomen nasai." Then she ran to the opposite side and started the game again.

After a few games later, Ichigo was really tired. She was sweating like crazy and Ryou didn't even look like he was exercising. She was so tired that she called for a timeout and just sat on her side of the court to rest. She put her head between her hands supported by her knees. When she looked up again, she saw Ryou.

The teenage girl gasped. "Oh…do we have to change courts again?"

The older boy just simply said, "Get up."

Even though Ichigo was very tired, she did as she was told. Suddenly she could feel Ryou's hand on her shoulder. "You should do this, so that this way you don't have to use as much energy and you don't have to run around as much." he whispered into Ichigo's ear.

Ichigo blushed at the closeness of the two. "Um…okay. Like this?"

"Lower your elbow a little bit more." Ryou whispered in the same tone.

"Like this?" Ichigo found herself also whispering.

"Mmm…yeah. Try it now." Ryou handed Ichigo a ball and backed up so that Ichigo could swing.

Ichigo swung the racket and connected it with the ball. "Omg! That was so much easier and better! Thank you Ryou!" She was so excited that she didn't think and hugged Ryou.

Ryou was embarrassed all over again and Ichigo finally realized what she had done. "Oh um…sorry." Ichigo apologized.

"It's okay."

Ichigo blushed again. "I mean…sorry for yesterday…I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

"Yeah…and I said it's okay." Mumbled Ryou back with a slight blush.

"Really? You mean it? You're going to forgive me? Oh yay! Thank you so much!" Ichigo was excited and hugged him.

"Yeah…okay let's play some tennis." Ryou replied pulling away.

"Okay!" Ichigo replied now eager to concentrate really hard to get as good as Ryou was.

Later on, at lunch, the aliens had announced that they would be staying with the group for the rest of their camping trip. Ichigo looked around happily. Everybody was happily eating. Keiichiro was being his perky self talking to Zakuro, who looked like she was bored out of her mind, but Ichigo knew better. Pudding was showing yet another trick to Taruto and "Tar-Tar" actually looked interested. Pai was in deep conversation talking about something with Rettasu. It was probably about math but Rettasu looked happy. Mint was sitting next to Kish drinking her tea while the two appeared to be arguing. As for herself, she was sitting next to Ryou asking him more about tennis. _It really is better when we're NOT fighting and just happily talking. _Ichigo thought and then turned to Ryou and asked him about lobs.

End of Chapter.

Sakuya: YAY! I'm done! Sorry if anyone thinks this chapter was too short. Basically, it's just the appearances of the aliens :D

Ryou: heheh…me and Ichigo. Ichigo and me.

Sakuya: o.O are you okay?

Ryou: Ichigo and me….me and Ichigo. (is daydreaming)

Sakuya: HEY! (Shouts REALLY loud into Ryou's ear)

Ryou: Huh? What? U.U What was with that?

Sakuya: What were you just daydreaming about?

Ryou: I was just daydreaming about-ohhhhhhhh you tricked me!

Sakuya: (whistling) No I didn't.

Ryou: u.U For your information, I was daydreaming about all the…erm…money! Yes the money I would get from your fanfics…

Sakuya: SUUURE! Now we all know what Ryou daydreams about! (wink wink) Anyways please review if you want more Ryou/Ichigo fluff :D


	7. Ryou and Ichigo's Turn at Cooking

Sakuya: X.x I survived two weeks of school!

Ryou: (Smirks) and having to carry all those heavy textbooks.

Sakuya: YEAH I KNOW! That was PAINFUL! Lucky for me though, I haven't got some textbooks yet so it's not EXTREMELY heavy….yet -.-"

Ryou: (Thinks) Maybe I should make her textbooks extra heavy…or put rocks in her bag….or…

Sakuya: (Is still ranting on about her textbooks) And….my blah blah blah….hm? Hey Ryou what are you thinking about?

Ryou: I could put weights in to her bag too….oooh that's evil. Or…um…did you say something Sakuya?

Sakuya: Put weights in whose bag?

Ryou: Um…I…was thinking of putting them in…Ichigo's bag! Yeah that's it because Ichigo…..ummm yeah she played a trick on me the other day.

Sakuya: (Cocks eyebrow) Okay….ANYWAYS review time! And for no particular reason, whap Ryou on the head :D (WHAP!)

Ryou: X.x (Thinks) She knows….how does she know….T.T

Sakuya: BTW, I've decided that I'm going to continue my Ryou talking thing at the beginning and if anyone doesn't like it, then they can just skip to the story. That way I'll be happy and everybody else will be happy! n.n"

Reviews!

BubbLy01:

Hahha I didn't mean it that way either. I was kidding about the order thing. :D Anyways yay! Glad you keep reviewing my chapters :D

Baka-Schla:

Yup…fluff will come. I make sure to have a little bit of fluff every chapter :D Thanks for reviewing :D

Elmozakuro:

Yup here's the next chapter and glad you like it :D Thanks for reviewing!

Kayra909:

Hahahahha! Poor Ryou…gets ANOTHER muffler. LOL YOU'RE evil! O.o hehhe but then…so am I :P Anyways thanks for reviewing :D

Aquariel59:

Keiichiro is worried about everyone lol He's like the person that takes care of all of them. Anyways, I don't have a club, but I do have this list that I don't keep track of lol :P But yay you can be added to the list of Ryou/Ichigo fans :D

Nekoluver:

So sorry! I didn't know what else to write, so I ended it there. But that wasn't actually short compared to some of my other chapters. I WILL try to make them longer though, but it's sometimes hard. Anyways thanks for reviewing :D

PrettyPinkSugar:

Hahah you're the only that ever said you're welcome to my thank yous :D Anyways yes happy ending. Heheh :D And you're welcome for updating…and thank you for reviewing….again o.O lol

Angelic Ichigo:

No problem! Hahah you reviewed my last chapter, so you haven't been off that long I think…anyways O.O You're in university? WOW. Um…so your test is on Nov. 1? But that's so much later, well good luck anyways :D

BlueMeteorGirl:

Masaya is…I don't know. But I said that Ichigo and he have broken up in the first few chapters. Hope that clears up any confusion? Thanks for reviewing!

Dream-cloudstar:

u.U You're being stupid YET AGAIN! I told you! It WOULD be Kish/Mint. (Sighs and shakes head) Stupid little sister. Hehe yeah well….oh wellz. Ryou is a bad liar :D yesyes thanks for reviewing, even though I had to remind you a couple of times lol :P

Glammer Girl:

Yup..I'm glad they're getting along too. Well, Kish and Mint aren't really supposed to get along lol :P Or else it wouldn't be like them. Anyways yes I'll try writing more fluff :3 Thanks for reviewing!

Ryou: (Still apparently died)

Sakuya: (Sigh) Such a nuisance to revive him every time he gets hit. (Revives Ryou)

Ryou: I HEARD THAT! It's YOUR fault for hitting me every time.

Sakuya: O.o How could you have heard it? You were dead.

Ryou: o.O Oh yeah…you're right….(Walks away pondering this)

Sakuya: Anyhoo…time to start the story :D

Chapter 7 – Ryou and Ichigo's turn at Cooking!

The next morning it was Ichigo and Ryou's turn in the kitchen. Ichigo woke up a little bit before 7 and got dressed. By 7, she was walking to the Mess Hall. Inside, she could hear Ryou in the kitchen clattering around the pots and pans.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ichigo teased as she walked up to where Ryou was standing in the messy kitchen.

"And where were you?" asked a frustrated Ryou.

Ichigo, being in a happy mood, ignored Ryou's question. "What are you looking for?"

Ryou was now kneeling and was sorting through a cupboard. "I'm looking for the medium sized pot. I think Pudding must've misplaced it yesterday."

"Why are you looking for the pot? We don't even need it now." Ichigo said peering over Ryou's shoulder to look at the cupboard.

"I'm looking for it so that we can use it for our dinner. Oh…here it is!" the older teen said.

"Well okay, then let's get started!" Ichigo said and pulled on an apron. Ryou smiled in response and started working too.

After awhile of making pancakes, they decided to stop and take a break. Ichigo glanced at Ryou and giggled.

"What's so funny?" Ryou laughed looking at Ichigo.

Ichigo laughed and pointed, "You have flour on your cheek."

Ryou scoffed and replied, "So do you." He reached up and touched the girl's hair to get rid of the white substance. Ichigo blushed slightly due to Ryou's touch. Ichigo now reached up and tried to brush off the flour from the older boy's cheek, but she didn't want to let go.

"Your cheek…" Ichigo drifted off.

"What about my cheek?" Ryou said self consciously.

"…it's so warm…" Ichigo said while looking at Ryou.

Ryou looked surprised but it was gone as fast as it came. He took her hand and reached for the other one and whispered, "Your hands are warm too…" As he said that, he leaned in close to her. Ichigo also did what her instinct told her to do. She leaned in too…when they heard the door open.

"HEY! Ryou! Ichigo! Are you guys done with breakfast?" It was Keiichiro.

(A/N: Can't really explain what the kitchen and the Mess Hall looks like, but they're connected and Ryou and Ichigo were in the back of the kitchen so that Keiichiro could not see them)

They pulled away from each other, blushing slightly at their second failed attempt. "Uh…yeah we're almost done." Replied Ryou.

"Okay then hurry up! I'm going to go wake up the other girls." Keiichiro yelled back and they heard the door bang shut.

There was an awkward silence where Ichigo and Ryou just stood there. "Um…I guess we should go working on those pancakes." Ichigo said to ease up the mood.

"Yeah you're right. They'll be here soon." Ryou replied and returned to working.

_Later At Breakfast with Everyone in the Mess Hall…_

"Mmm! This is delicious! Wow I didn't know you guys made such a great team!" Rettasu said while eating her pancakes with syrup.

"You guys can actually work together. That's something you don't seem very often." Mint was as sarcastic as ever.

Ichigo was not paying attention or she might've actually responded to Mint's comment but she was too busy thinking about before. _Why does Keiichiro have to always come in when Ryou and I are so close….? Not that I blame him or anything….but it's always someone or another…wish we could just have some time together…_Ichigo started wondering and drifted off.

"Ichigo? ICHIGO!" Apparently Mint was yelling at Ichigo and FINALLY Ichigo snapped back to reality.

"Huh? What?"

"We're done eating. Aren't you coming?" Mint told the red head girl.

The said girl looked down to her plate to find it empty. "Oh…I'm coming I guess." She was walking to the door when she heard Keiichiro.

"Not yet Ichigo. Since you and Ryou are on chore duty, you guys will have to wash the dishes too."

Ichigo groaned but went to the kitchen with Ryou following close behind. She sighed and said, "You wash and I'll dry."

"Hai…." Ryou answered and started working.

Once they were done with the dishes, they discovered it took them longer than it was supposed to, so now they had to stay in the kitchen to make their so called "friends" lunch.

"Ugh…I'm so tired. How did Mint and Pudding do this yesterday?" Complained Ichigo.

"Stop complaining and hurry up so that we can have some time to relax." Replied Ryou while making some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches which should've taken them a very short time, but considering it was Ryou and Ichigo, it was normal.

By the time they were done, they only had a little bit of time left before lunch started so they decided to just take a relaxing break.

"Ugh…that was hard work." Ichigo said while plopping herself onto the kitchen floor.

"You're just slow." Ryou smirked.

Ichigo stuck out her tongue and replied, "If I'm slow that means you're slow too."

Ryou smirked again and said, "Wow, glad you figured that out on your own."

Ichigo was too tired to say anything so she just made a pouting face. Ryou chuckled to himself. _If only you'd make that face to make me laugh everyday…_

"Mmm…I'm sleepy." Ichigo said while closing her eyes. She didn't exactly think about what she was doing because the next thing Ryou knew, her head was on his shoulders. He didn't mean to, but he started blushing at the closeness of the two. He just felt like hugging her tight and never letting her go.

"Ryou! Ichigo! Where are you guys?" yelled Keiichiro as he shut the door behind him.

"Mm…? Who is it?" Ichigo asked waking up rubbing her eyes.

"Shhhh go back to sleep. It's just Keiichiro. I'll go talk to him." Ryou whispered back.

"Mm…okay." Ichigo replied and went back to sleeping against the kitchen cupboards. Ichigo was no longer resting on Ryou's shoulder so Ryou got up and walked over to Keiichiro all the while signaling for him to be quiet.

"Ichigo fell asleep. She's really tired." Ryou whispered to his partner.

Keiichiro nodded and asked, "So you're done with lunch I'm assuming?"

"Yup it's on the counter."

"Okay then. You go bring her to her bed so she can sleep more comfortable."

Ryou nodded and proceeded to the kitchen. As he picked her up (bridal style), Ichigo woke up but kept her eyes closed. She could feel the heat emitting from his body. She wanted to stay that way forever but after awhile she heard him opening the cabin door and closing it. Then she was out of his arms and was lying on her bed. After a few seconds she felt something touch her face and then it was gone. Next, she heard Ryou's heavy footsteps.

"RYOU!" Ichigo sprang up from her bed. "WAIT! Don't leave yet…"

Ryou turned around surprised. He had been sure that she was asleep. Then he realized what he had just done. Now he was just plain embarrassed and afraid of what she might ask next. "What…?"

"Um….why did you just do that…"

Not exactly the most direct way of asking the question, but it was still the question that he had dreaded. "Do what..? I didn't do anything." Ryou pretended to be dumb.

"You know…what you just did a few minutes ago…" Ichigo instinctively reached up to touch her cheek where it was still wet.

Ryou continued with his act. "What? I don't understand what you're talking about."

Ichigo smiled knowing that Ryou would not confess so she just replied, "Well thanks anyways. Thanks for everything today Ryou." After she said that she stifled a yawn.

Ryou was confused but responded and said, "You're welcome. And you should really take a nap. You're really tired."

"Yeah I think I will." Ichigo said with another yawn.

"Okay then I'll bring you some dinner later or something."

"Okay. Thanks again Ryou."

"No problem."

_Later at 7…_

Ichigo woke up to the sound of knocking at the door. She sat up on her bed and asked, "Who is it?"

"It's Ryou. Can I come in?"

"Sure come in."

Ryou came in with a tray of food. "Spaghetti's for dinner." He announced. He set down the tray in front of the hungry girl.

"Looks delicious." Said girl commented and then she realized something. "But doesn't that mean you made it yourself…WITHOUT my help?"

Ryou blushed a little bit and started teasing the younger girl. "Yeah so you'd better help me out next time or you're not getting anything to eat at all!"

Ichigo pouted and whined, "But I didn't get to eat any of the sandwiches we made for lunch."

Ryou smiled at this and gave the red haired girl a break. "Okay then fine. What are you looking at me for? Eat your spaghetti before it gets cold or else there really WON'T be a dinner for you."

"Yes sir." Ichigo smiled and started eating. After a few minutes she was done.

"Wow that was fast." Ryou commented.

"I was really hungry since I skipped lunch." Ichigo explained. _It was really comfortable just sitting there on her bed talking and not yelling at each other._ The girl thought.

For the rest of the night, they spent it talking to each other about everything and nothing. It was unusual but good. They never could've done that back at the café. After awhile worth of talking, Ryou realized what time it was.

"I should leave you now. It's getting late." Ryou said looking at his watch.

"Yeah I guess so."

"Okay then. Good night." Ryou reached to take the tray but in doing so, he himself felt someone peck him on the cheek.

"Thanks again for everything." Ichigo said and smiled.

"No problem." Ryou replied and left the cabin.

Ichigo smiled to herself again and waited for the girls to get back so that they could tell her what she had missed out. But the truth was, she had not missed out one bit.

End of Chapter.

Sakuya: That was LONG! X.X

Ryou: WOW! I can cook?

Sakuya: In this fanfic, yes.

Ryou: (Is amazed) I CAN COOK! I can cook! (yells to the world….VERY un-Ryou like but oh well :P)

Sakuya: X.x Blah I'm too tired from typing this so I'll just end it here. PLEASE review for MORE Ryou/Ichigo fluff!

Ryou: Yes! And more of MY cooking!

Sakuya: Shuddap.

Ryou: T.T Yes ma'am.


	8. A Rainy Day

Sakuya: I'M BAAACKKK :3

Ryou: YAY!

Sakuya: o.O That was unexpected. Usually it's "oh joy…" or…"yippee…" in a sarcastic tone but this one wasn't…

Ryou: It means MORE of my cooking RIIGHT?

Sakuya: No.

Ryou: u.U Oh joy….you're back…(he's back to his sarcastic self)

Sakuya: THERE WE GO! The old Ryou is back! (Glomps Ryou)

Ryou: U.u Stop glomping me…

Sakuya: T.T But if I stop, that means no more Ichigo/Ryou fluff.

Ryou: O.o Okok! Keep gloming u.U…

Sakuya: yay:3 And thus, I'll keep glomping while doing the reviews.

Ryou: o.O How will that work? You can't glomp and do the reviews at the same time. (Trying to get out of Sakuya's glomping)

Sakuya: Of course I can with my authoress powers, I can do ANYTHING:D

Ryou: (sighs) Here we go again….the all powerful authoress speech.

Sakuya: Blah blah blah authoress blah blah power……….

_4 hours later…_

Ryou: (Sighs) are you done yet?

Sakuya: Yup Just about….blah blah blah authoress

_Another 4 more hours later…_

Ryou: (sighs) Done yet?

Sakuya: YUP! n.n" You know….you shouldn't sigh so much…it'll make you older faster and you know…Ichigo will not like you anymore…and blah blah blah.

Ryou: Here we go again. U.u Wait, no I'm not waiting another 8 hours. Hey SAKUYA!

Sakuya: Hai?

Ryou: You should start the reviews!

Sakuya: Oh yeah…I forgot ALL about that. :P Okay here we go!

Ryou: Phew finally.

Sakuya: And then AFTER the story, I'll finish the sigh speech. :D

Ryou: o.O

Sakuya: Btw, I'm handing out cookies that RYOU made :D

Ryou: o.O I made…?

Sakuya: Yup…in your sleep :P

Ryou: O.o

BubbLy01:

Hahaha I can't imagine that AT ALL, but somehow I managed to make him do it in the fanfic o.O Thanks for reviewing:D yay you're a regular reviewer :D (Gives you cookies)

Baka-schla-neko-chan:

Yeah….school sucks x.X I have three tests on Monday. X.X I'm gonna dieeee! Anyways thanks for reviewing :P (Hands you cookie)

Artangel:

o.O it made you blush? Really? WOW didn't know that it was THAT good. Hehehe and yay someone likes my Ryou conversations! Wh0ot!

Sakuya: (Runs around crazily shouting "My story is goooooooood!")

Ryou: u.U she says to give you a cookie, so here. (RYOU personally hands you a cookie)

Nekoluver:

Hahaha yeah….he can't REALLY cook, he can just cook in my fanfic :D Thanks for reviewing! (Gives you cookie)

Prettyinpinkgal:

Awww you reviewed :D So you did read it before? Yay :D and…sorry for the confusion! T.T and YES I agree! M/I is TERRIBLE! (Cookie is handed to you) Thanks for reviewing n.n"

BlueMeteorGirl:

Heheh Thanks :D and thanks for reviewing :3 (Cookie floats down to you) :P

Dream-cloudstar:

Well….FIRST! There's five, Rettasu talked :P AND that chapter was ALL supposed to be Ryou/Ichigo. U.u stupid sister. No cookie for you! Muhhahah me evil AND no dancing and cooking with Ryou either (Sticks out tongue) :P Okay fine here's your cookie….(Pelts Kumi with cookies) :D muhahahah!

Kaya342:

Oh…Masaya. Ya…they broke up already…and now they're just friends:D It says on the first few chapters. Lol :P Thanks for reviewing :D (Hands cookie to you)

Kratos Aurion Fan:

Yup…I'm updating now:D Btw, what's Kratos Aurion? Yes I'm a VERY curious girl :P Anyways thanks for reviewing! (Gives you cookie)

Kayra909:

Hahaha update your story! Hurry :P Anyways yes thanks for reviewing! (Cookie has wings and flies down to you) :P hehe I'm bored, so I'm making the cookies FLY :p

Angelic Ichigo:

Yesyes Ichigo and Ryou fluff forever :3 Thanks for reviewing! (Cookie is sent to you through an email) XD hahah did you receive your cookie yet? Lol :P thanks for reviewing!

Baby-Atemu:

Hahah this is the first fanfic you read for Tokyo Mew Mew? Cool :D For that you get a cookie that's in the shape of a 1. lol :P (Hands you it) It's made by our very own RYOU :D

RedMewIchigo:

o.O the HURRICANE? Where do you live? Do NOT tell me you live in New Orleans or something. If you do, poor you T.T (Gives you extra cookie) Thanks for reviewing! Oh yes…and happy birthday :D

Sakura-chama:

YAY! Someone appreciates my fights with RYOU!

Ryou: u.U I don't.

Sakuya: No one cares about you. n.n" Anyhoo, thanks for reviewing! (Hands you cookie)

PrettyPinkSugar:

Heheh n.n" yup thanks for reviewing! (Hands you cookie)

Sakuya: Okay…so today shall be their fourth day at camp :D

Ryou: YIPPEE! I MEAN BOOO! It's almost over!

Sakuya: TOO BAD :P

Ryou: u.U So what are we doing today?

Sakuya: Stuff.

Ryou: WHAT DO YOU MEAN STUFF? STUFF COULD BE ANYTHING! (Ryou is spazzing because he wants Ichigo and himself fluff)

Sakyua: Read to find out. Muhahahh!

Ryou: u.U How evil.

Chapter 8 – A Rainy Day

The next day, Ichigo woke up to the pitter patter outside of her window. It was raining…HARD. Ichigo sighed as she got up. She had been planning on improving her tennis skills with Ryou. Guess not. She saw that Zakuro and Rettasu were gone. She wondered where they had gone to this early in the morning while she got dressed. Then she remembered. They had breakfast duty with Keiichiro. Ryou had told her the evening before that the aliens were NOT on any meal duties because of the fact that they did NOT know how to make ANY earth food. Instead, they were in charge of cleaning up the mess hall and the showers and bathrooms. Ichigo was still chuckling at the thought of Kish cleaning a toilet.

Ichigo finished changing and decided to go to the mess hall to see if the threesome needed any help. She ran through the pouring rain and hurried up to the mess hall. Once inside, she heard breaking of glass. She winced. "Hello? Do you guys need any help?"

Keiichiro poked his head through the door. "Oh hi Ichigo. We're fine….it's just…" Keiichiro was interrupted by a sudden sound of broken glass. Then it was followed by an "I'm sorry!" Keiichiro continued on. "….Rettasu is having a few problems." He concluded.

"Oh um…can I do anything to help?" Ichigo asked. She was feeling much better and she actually felt like working since she felt bad about not helping out with dinner the previous night.

"Are you sure? You just got better from yesterday's exhaustion."

"Yup I'm feeling much better. Besides, I feel like working." Ichigo replied.

"Okay then. Why don't you and Rettasu work on making the dough for these cookies and putting them on the tray. You can work on the table over there. Zakuro and I will handle the things in the kitchen." Keiichiro commanded.

Ichigo replied with an Okay. And soon, a messy Rettasu came out of the kitchen with an empty tray and some stuff for making cookie dough.

"I just can't seem to be in the kitchen without making some sort of mess." Sighed Rettasu as she sat at the table and started working.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine." Ichigo reassured her. They continued working until the others woke up and joined them. By then, the cookies were ready to be put in the oven but Keiichiro told them that it would be put in the oven for lunch.

"Mmmm….Do I smell eggs and bacon?" Ryou asked.

"AND sausages na no da!" a wet Pudding yelled as she ran into the hall.

"Mmmm it smells good. But that's only because Zakuro made it." Mint stated wearing a raincoat.

After everybody had settled down and the aliens had woken up too, they started to chow down on their yummy breakfast. (A/N: I LOVE BACON! XD drools)

After their delicious breakfast, they were energetic but they didn't have anything to do as the weather wouldn't let them. It was still pouring REALLY hard. All of them were sitting around being bored while Kish was busy bugging Ichigo. Finally Ichigo got fed up with Kish's annoying attempts at getting a kiss and having nothing to do.

"It doesn't seem like the rain is going to stop anytime soon so let's just do something indoors." Ichigo announced.

"Yeah but what?" snapped Mint.

"Um…" Clearly Ichigo had not thought of this. "I…..don't know."

"How about Truth or Dare?" asked Kish. He CLEARLY had in mind what he wanted Ichigo to do.

Ichigo knew what he was up to too. "NO! For sure NOT truth or dare."

"Hm…what else could we do?" Rettasu said. For some reason, whenever Pai was around, she had more confidence in herself and she spoke up more.

Pai spoke up and being the insane math nerd he was, suggested something to do with math. "Why don't we do algebra? Or we could do-"

Everyone except for Rettasu interrupted him. "NO!" everyone yelled.

"Okay okay…just a suggestion." He muttered to himself.

"Why don't we all glomp Tar-Tar?" Innocent Pudding asked.

Taruto yelled out his lone answer "NO!" while everybody else was muttering their disgust or looked like they had just swallowed something gross.

Pudding started again. "How about-"

"NO!" everybody yelled.

Kish decided to try another attempt at kissing Ichigo…or something close to that anyway. "How about strip poker?" the young green haired alien suggested innocently.

"NO WAY! Ugh…can't you stop being perverted for ONE minute?" Ichigo retorted.

Kish licked his lips and said, "But I was just quiet when Pudding was suggesting her insane suggestions."

"HEY! They're not insane!" Pudding pouted.

"Shut up." Ichigo was tired of Kish's comments.

Ryou could tell that Ichigo was getting impatient so he tried to think of something that would perk her right up. Finally, he remembered what he had brought along. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot about it!" he suddenly shouted.

Ichigo looked puzzled. "Forgot about what?"

Ryou was being not being himself and said excitedly, "I'll be right back." Then he took off in the rain. Everybody was curious about what he was talking about and watched through the rain to see any signs of him. After a few minutes, they saw a figure running towards them in the Mess Hall. It was Ryou and he seemed to be holding a huge bag. When he arrived, he was dripping wet but he was smiling. For once. It was so unlike him.

Ichigo knew he was being VERY unlike him so it must have been something good. Ryou smiled and held up the bag. "Look what I brought." He reached into the bag and TA DA! It was a game cube.

"YAY! You're the greatest na no da!" Pudding exclaimed and went to hug him.

"Yup you thought of everything." Rettasu agreed.

Ichigo was curious. "So what games do you have?"

Ryou smiled again and replied, "None. And I don't have any controllers either."

"WHAT? Then what's the point?" snapped Mint.

Ryou continued to smile and said, "I have the DDR game." As soon as he said that, he reached into the bag again and took out two DDR mats and the game.

Everyone burst into excitement. Clearly it was going to be fun.

In a matter of minutes, they had pushed aside the tables in the mess hall and cleared a space to play. Weirdly, they had an outlet in the mess hall. They plugged it in and they found an old TV somewhere in the back of the kitchen. (A/N: o.O I don't know why a TV was in the kitchen. :P) Ryou was voted to go first unanimously because he had brought it. He insisted that Ichigo play with him because she was the one that had wanted to do something. After awhile of convincing Ichigo that it was pretty easy, she was still reluctant to play but tried it anyway.

Ryou tried the hardlevelwhile Ichigo did easy. At the end of the song, Ryou had more points than Ichigo. Ichigo really sucked at it. She sat down sadly at the table watching Mint and Kish play.

Ryou noticed this and walked overand sat down next to her. "Hey what's wrong?"

Ichigo sighed sadly and replied, "I have NO coordination and I've always been bad at dancing. I've been trying to improve but it's not working! I can't even play a dancing computer game right!"

Ryou smiled sympathetically and said, "Well it takes a lot of practice. You have no idea how much I sucked at it the first time I tried. I got a way more embarrassing score than you did. Actually, you did pretty well for your first time." He gave her a smile and tried to cheer her up.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up. But it won't work. I just suck at dancing." She replied miserably while watching Rettasu and Pai play.

"That's not true! You probably can dance very well if you take some time and practice." Ryou assured her. He was feeling guilty because he had brought the game.

Now it was Pudding and Taruto's turn. "Even Pudding and Taruto can play that stupid game better than me!" she complained.

Ryou smiled and encouraged her. "Well I believe you can do it." He said and left. Ichigo continued to watch the two kids play while Ryou walked over to his partner. "Hey Keiichiro…? I was thinking…"

_Later at Lunch…_

The group had played until lunch. Keiichiro and Zakuro had played DDR for awhile and then had gone off to prepare lunch. By the time everybody was exhausted, lunch was ready. The aroma of chocolate chip cookies and bento boxes filled the air.

"Mmmm just in time. I'm so tired and hungry I could eat anything!" Kish commented.

"I agree." This was the first time that Pai and Kish had agreed on something.

Everybody was hungry after that exercise. Everybody except for Ichigo. She had not tried again after her pathetic first attempt. She was just too ashamed to try again, even after lots of encouragement and suggestions to help out.

The group ate quickly and when they were finished, Keiichiro and Ryou told them they had an announcement to make. "We thought that to make this camp memorable, we would have something special to end it." Ryou started.

Keiichiro continued, "On Thursday, the night before we leave camp, we will have a dance in here. There will be plenty of food and all the music and other stuff will be provided by Ryou. Everything will be taken care of. All we want YOU to do is dress up for this big event and just have fun." He finished smiling.

Everybody was just as excited as before. They were wondering what they would be wearing and who they would be dancing with. Only Ichigo was not excited by this news.

She marched up to Ryou and demanded an answer. "You did this on purpose didn't you? You KNOW I'm bad at dancing and you're doing this to make me feel EVEN MORE embarrassed!"

"No…in fact. I want to do the opposite. I want to teach you how to dance." He stated simply.

"Of course you do! All you ever wanted to do was…….er…what did you just say? YOU want to teach ME to dance?" she stumbled.

"Yes I want to help you." the blonde teen replied.

Ichigo was speechless. Her boss…the one that always teased her about almost EVERYTHING was teaching HER to dance? He was acting so nice. The day couldn't have been any weird. It was a day where Ryou was NOT acting like Ryou AT ALL.

End of Chapter.

Sakuya: (smiles and sings) Ryou's going to teach Ichigo to danceeeeeee Ryou's going to teach Ichigo to danceeeeeeee!

Ryou: o.O I am? I know how to dance?

Sakuya: OF COURSE you do! Remember? I made you dance the whole time I was doing my reviews!

Ryou: OH THE HORROR! NOOO NOT THE HORROR!

Sakuya: u.U He still has nightmares about it….ANYHOO, read and review to see how the dancing lessons go!

Ryou: (Is now okay) So how was Friday carrying all those 4 TEXTBOOKS!

Sakuya: NOOO THE HORROR! IT WAS SO HEAVY…AND THE HOMEWORK! SO MUCH HOMEWORK! NOOO DON'T MAKE ME DO IT! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ryou: T.T She's been having nightmares because she had to bring 4 textbooks home on Friday. And she has had lots of homework so that's why she hasn't updated for so long.

Sakuya: THE HORROR! ALL THE HOMEWORK AND ALL THE TESTS SCARE ME! RUN!

Ryou: u.U This script here says that she was supposed to say please read and review to get more Ichigo/Ryou fluff! Yes I adore it oh so much. Anyways, it also says that she's sorry for the lack of FLUFF. She's been going homework crazy. She promises more fluff in the chapters to come.

(((Note))) My goal for the next chapter is to reach the 100 review mark so PLEASE READ AND REVIEW and I'll try to update ASAP!


	9. Dance Lessons With Ryou

Sakuya: YAY! I reached the 100 review mark! (Smiles proudly)

Ryou: Yippee…u.U tell them what you did in the last chapter.

Sakuya: T.T Hai….Okay so the day I wrote the last chapter, I was not feeling very well…and so it wasn't exactly the best chapter ever…

Ryou: And what else?

Sakuya: T.T And I KNOW Ryou was VERY OCC that day, but that's the point! That day he wasn't being Ryou like! I TOLD YOU!

Ryou: She's having her weird spazzing outbursts…..(sighs and tries to stop her from spazzing too long again) Why don't you start doing the reviews?

Sakuya: OH YEAH! Reviews! OKAY! But you know what…u.U I DID make it so that YOU would be OCC! But apparently it didn't work...and…(is interrupted)

Ryou: (Shoves Sakyua) Start the reviews!

BubbLy01: Hehehe I know you want to know about the dance I think that might be the last chapter or the second to last chapter anyway. YAY! A regular reviewer :D Thanks for reviewing so many times :D (Makes Ryou glomp you) yay! Ryou glomped you :D

Kratos Aurion Fan: LOL XD I'm so sorry….I'm not really updated with videogames… (Even though I LOVED it before) It's all school's fault! DIE SCHOOL DIE! ANYHOO, hahahah yay! I'll give you a holler and then Ryou will be DEAD! Muhahahah! And EWWW homework! Let's BURN IT! Muhahahahhah! XD er….yeah I'm totally fine…..thanks for reviewing! BURN! XD I'm calm…….muahahha…

Baka-schla-neko-chan: I KNOW! And I had to bring 4 textbooks home AGAIN yesterday! T.T Anyways thanks for reviewing :D

Nekoluver: Um…..Ryou did make the cookies what are you talking about? (Whispers) yeah I did make them. How did you guess?

Ryou: u.U I HEARD THAT! You can't even COOK properly.

Sakuya: Doo doo doo….did you hear that? I think the wind's whispering again. Anyways, I never thought about their dresses…hmmm I'll think of something :P Thanks for reviewing!

Prettyinpinkgal: Yup! More fluff between Ichigo and Ryou :D hahah actually, M is better looking in the anime than in the manga lol :P Anyways, yesyes MORE COOKIES :D hehe thanks for reviewing :D

Kaya342: First of all, thanks for reviewing! And second of all, thanks for the luck with my textbooks! They're REALLY heavy T.T Anyways on with the questions. I think that Zakuro is kind of quiet don't you think? And so sometimes I kind of forget she's there…but yeah she does talk. Lol :P Yes Ryou will be back to normal. It was only that day he was a bit weird. Hm….I don't know if Ryou will teach you to cook and dance….because I also suck at cooking….let's ask him!

Sakuya: RYOU!

Ryou: No. u.U

Sakuya: I haven't even asked anything!

Ryou: I don't want to do anything you ask me.

Sakuya: Even if it involves Ichigo?

Ryou: Of course because whatever it is, it's probably going to be horrible! I…WHAT? ICHIGO! Omg!

Sakuya: XD lmao Anyhoo, for the rest of your questions, you'll just have to read and find out later :D yes I'm evil. :P

Baby-Atemu: Hehe yup! Ryou is such a jerk sometimes but he can sooo nice other times :D Anyways Ryou says thanks for liking his cooking :P hehe and I say thanks for liking my conversations with Ryou :3 Thanks for reviewing :D o.O so many thanks :P

Kayra909: :O I know! It's weird that Ryou actually knows how to smile! Um…I was talking about the story that you said you would update in the last review…haha you never said the title…so :P Anyhoo, thanks for reviewing!

dream-cloudstar: u.U Pfft who cares how I spell wh0ot. Heheh I know….DDR….(Drools) Pffft! I'll be pelting them so fast that you can't catch them! HA! I win :P (does a little dance) XP I'm sure you would review 3 times in a row if you could….(cough cough) Kumi is NEVER that nice! NEVER! She's TOO EVIL!

Taruto appears: I agree!

Sakuya: HA! TOLD YOU SO :P

Ashen Phoenix: Yay first of all, thanks for helping me get to 100 :D Okay…about the thing at the beginning. I think I said this before….but yeah. Ryou is made OCC on purpose for well…MY purposes just to make it funny and to let me have fun with it :P Hm...As for Zakuro, sometimes I forget about her because I mainly focus on Ryou and Ichigo. And let's see…yeah I realized that the last chapter was a bit…weird. But like I said, Ryou was supposed to be OCC that day…sorta like his one day of the year when he's NOT Ryou-like :P Like, I mean how can anyone be like that ALL the time….? And…hahah sorriez. But if you didn't tell me you were a girl, I would've thought you were a guy too :P haha it's your name. :P But yay glad you're a girl :P Well, thanks again for reviewing :D

Mew blackforest: o.O Wow you were….high on sugar? ANYWAYS, heheh yes n.n" thanks for reviewing! And twice too :D

Sakura-chama: YAY! It was added to the favorites list :D Yup here's your update and thanks for reviewing :D

Artangel: Yup :D and yay I love reading your Fluff in the Aftermath fanfic :3 It's the greatest :D anyways, yes thanks for reviewing again and again :D

PrettyPinkSugar: YAY! Another REALLY REALLY regular reviewer! From my other fanfic :D Thanks for reviewing again and again and againnnnnn! n.n"

Sakuya: PHEW! The reviews were SO LONG!

Ryou: u.U Get on the story will you? I've got to teach some dance lessons.

Sakuya: YES SIR!

Chapter 9 – Dance Lessons with Ryou

It was decided the night before that the next day they would be going to the nearest town and buying the appropriate clothes and all the necessary party supplies. Ryou would be the one that was paying for everything since he was the one that had thought of the idea. Everyone was excited about the dance. Everyone except for Ichigo. Yes she was excited about the clothes, the drinks, and the food ALMOST everything except for the dancing part. She was still nervous about that. But now, the thought of Ryou teaching her how to dance was making her even MORE nervous.

Ichigo had butterflies and they were fluttering around in her stomach. Ichigo had so many butterflies in her stomach that she couldn't even eat much of her breakfast. She knew that after breakfast, Ryou would be teaching her to dance. They would be practicing the whole day because the next day they would be all out.

"Ready to start practicing?" a familiar voice said behind Ichigo. It was Ryou with a sort of reassuring frown. (A/N: I don't know how it works, but Ryou can do it :P)

Ichigo weakly replied with a yes. She knew it had to come sooner or later, so why not get it over with? She followed him out of the mess hall and down a path she had not seen before. "Where are we going?" she asked the older teen who was walking very fast.

Ryou turned his head slightly and Ichigo saw a smirk plastered on his face. "Just follow me." And then he continued to walk.

After walking along the path for about a couple more minutes, they came up to a clearing ahead and Ichigo saw a little cabin. "This is where we're practicing?"

Ryou walked closer towards the cabin and replied, "Come and see." He opened the door and Ichigo peeked into the cabin before stepping in to it. Ryou had obviously come here before and set everything up before he had gone to get her. Three of the walls were a peachy colour and the last side was a full mirror. There was a beam running alongside the mirror as if ballerinas had practiced on it before. There was a boom box in the corner already plugged in. And then the rest of the place was open for dancing. It was just perfect.

"How did…how come there…" Ichigo had many questions in her head but they all kind of formed all at the same time so that she only had the beginning of every sentence.

Ryou shook his head smirking at Ichigo. "Stupid Strawberry" Then he proceeded to answer her unspoken questions. "This camp was originally used for ballerinas and sometimes tennis camps. That's why this little cabin is here."

Ichigo interrupted. "OH! So that's why the tennis courts are there."

Ryou nodded and sarcastically said, "Well done. Glad you figured that out." And then he continued. "Of course there was bigger ballerina practicing rooms but the ballerina camp program moved to a different location and thus, they knocked down all the other ones. They left this one here just for any campers that would need dance lessons like you right?" Ryou teased.

Ichigo protested with a pouted face but didn't say anything. Her butterflies had calmed down for a bit when she had seen the room but now they had started again.

Ryou had a feeling that Ichigo was nervous so he tried to calm her down. "Why don't I just give you a demonstration first?" he asked. Ichigo nodded and went to stand in the corner to watch Ryou. Ryou put on some soothing music and then pretended to have a partner to dance with. He started to dance and Ichigo watched. _He looks so cute when he's dancing…_she thought without noticing it. She admired him for a few more minutes before she finally realized the music was over and Ryou was now in front of her.

"So…should we try it together?"

At first, Ichigo was really nervous and she tensed up. Ryou reassured her and tried to calm her down. After awhile of practicing, Ichigo eventually relaxed and she finally got the beat. But only a little bit after she had gotten it down, Ryou interrupted their silence to tell her that it was lunch time. She had not realized that so much time had passed by. She wanted to keep dancing and feel the heat emitted from Ryou's body. But by that time, he had already closed the boom box and was headed for the door. "You coming?"

Ichigo feeling a bit disappointed but replied with a yes and hurried to catch up.

_At lunch…_

Mint and Pudding had prepared lunch which was pizza (already made, all you have to do is put it into the oven to bake). The rest of the group apparently had gone swimming. While chewing through their yummy lunch, Mint decided to tease Ichigo.

"So how was your dance lesson this morning Ichigo?" she asked loud enough so that everyone could hear.

Ichigo blushed and murmured a quiet response. "It was okay."

But Mint wasn't done teasing her. "So Ryou, did her dancing improve?" This caused Ichigo to blush even more but she wanted to hear what Ryou had to say.

Ryou thoughtfully thought for awhile and then replied after a few minutes. "I guess so." Ichigo nearly chocked on her pizza. _He guesses so! I totally got it down! How dare he say that!_

And so that's how after lunch, Ichigo refused to dance with him. No matter what he said or did, she refused to learn anymore. Not until he teased her and said "What? Are you scared to do harder stuff and make a fool out of yourself in front of me?" he smirked.

"Of course not!" Ichigo snapped and finally started to practice dancing again.

_A few hours later…_

Ichigo had finally gotten the steps and now she didn't even have to think anymore. Her legs were doing all the work. All she wanted to do was lean in and put her head on Ryou's shoulder. It was then that she saw their reflection in the mirror. She caught sight of Ryou's expression and it looked like he was enjoying himself too. She took this chance to try to put her head where she wanted it to go. She slowly moved her head downwards and a few seconds later, it was on Ryou's broad shoulders. He didn't seem to notice. So they stayed that way for awhile. _This feels so right. _Ichigo thought. _I want to stay like this forever…._And then by instinct; she lifted her head to see Ryou's head coming closer to her very own one. _He's going to kiss me. _She simply thought and closed her eyes.

But then…."ICHIGO! RYOU! IT'S DINNER TIME!" Mint's voice was heard. Mint opened the door and saw two teenagers blushing and they were stationed on opposite sides of the room. "What have you two been up to?" questioned the navy haired girl.

"Nothing!" Ichigo replied quickly. Maybe a little bit TOO quickly. Now Mint was really suspicious.

Ryou appeared calm by now. "We were just leaving." He stated and silenced the boom box once more.

Mint was still suspicious but questioned no more. "Okay then. Let's get going before dinner gets cold!" And with that said they followed.

_After dinner…_

After everybody had ate and showered, the girls reported back to their cabins and the boys to theirs. Ichigo was glad that Mint had not asked or said anything again over dinner. Quite frankly, she didn't think she could cover up in time. But Mint did not give up. When Pudding was yet performing another one of her tricks, Mint took this time to ask Ichigo once again.

"So what really happened back there in that little cabin?" Mint quietly asked while sitting beside Ichigo on her bedside.

Ichigo pretended to be calm. "Nothing." She replied while watching Rettasu and Zakuro's protests against Pudding's tricks.

"Come on. I know something happened. You were blushing like mad!" Mint exclaimed.

The more Mint talked about it, the more Ichigo was forced to remember it and therefore, resulting in Ichigo blushing about the memory. "We were just practicing dancing….that's all."

"Then why were you guys blushing?" Mint continued to press on.

"Because….." Ichigo quickly tried to conjure up some lie but being Ichigo, she wasn't all that great at lying. "…because we just….you know got in an awkward position." It wasn't really a lie. There was some truth in that.

And it was then that Pudding's trick failed. She made a mess but Mint was determined to find out and so she ignored it. She knew Zakuro and Rettasu would help clean it up so she continued interrogating Ichigo. "And so why did you guys break apart if you were practicing dancing?" Mint wasn't going to give up.

The red headed girl knew there was no way out and so she continued with her little "lie". "Because…you might think that we were up to something….just like you think of us now!" Ichigo thought this response was reasonable because it actually was the truth.

Seeing that Pudding's failed attempt was already cleaned up, Mint finally gave up…for now. "Okay…fine." She replied and left Ichigo's bed to return to her very own.

Ichigo knew that Mint would not give up that easily and she would be asking more and more questions but she was relieved that she had stopped asking and it didn't seem like she would be telling any other people about their little incident. With this in mind, she quickly fell asleep not long after they had turned the lights out. She just hoped that on the day of the dance, she would be able to dance with a certain "someone".

End of Chapter.

Sakuya: WHEW! I'M done :D I'm so sorry it took me sooo long to finish this chapter!

Ryou: Yeah right…she was busy watching her NHL Hockey!

Sakuya: YAY! It's back :D I missed it so much. T.T

Ryou: u.U Anyways….you were gonna say?

Sakuya: Oh yes I was gonna say that I'm sorry that Ryou is OCC in this one too…I think I have to go back and read what his personality is like again….I think I kinda forgot….:P

Ryou: Yes…and she would also like to say that there will probably be two more chapters left until the end :D

Sakuya: Yes….sadly….T.T ANYWAYS, on a brighter note, I reached 100 reviews! Thank you for everyone that reviewed :D

Ryou: Yes you're repeating yourself.

Sakuya: Yes I'm quite aware of that. ANYHOO, PLEASE read and review to see the rest of the chapters :D


	10. Dance Preparations

Sakuya: YAY! Hockey hockey hockeeeeyy!

Ryou: u.U She's obsessed with the NHL at the moment…just ignore her.

Sakuya: CANUCKS! HOCKEY! CANUCKS HOCKEY! XD

Ryou: Yes she's a Vancouver Canucks fan…..T.T (whispers) she's been making me listen to her go crazy! IT'S BEEN LIKE HELL!

Sakuya: YES! (Drools) XP

Ryou: HELP ME! (Pleading look) HELP! I've been listening to her go on like this for 15 HOURS! Oh yes and don't be offended that she likes the Canucks…she likes them because that's where she lives T.T

Sakuya: (Yells in Ryou's ears) CANUCKS! XD

Ryou: (Is almost deaf) T.T shouldn't you do your reviews?

Sakuya: Oh yeah! Okay:D

Kratos Aurion Fan: YAY! In the favorites it goes:D and yes I'm feeling better thanks! And thanks for reviewing:D

Nekoluver: LOL XD yes poor Ryou. Well stories HAVE to end somewhere right? Lol besides, I'm running out of ideas. :P lol you don't know how to dance? O.o we have a unit for that in PE:P Anyways thanks for reviewing!

Princess Agura: yes Hockey DOES rock! Look at above!

Ryou: Not this again! Noooo!

Sakuya: (Smiles) Thanks for reviewing!

PrettyPinkSugar: o.O Chris? SOUNDS cute :P LOL XD heheh yeah…I wish I could dance with the person I like……(Starts daydreaming)

Ryou: She says to thank you for reviewing u.U

i-love-vash: hehe yes I hoped it was kawaii:D thanks for reviewing!

Anti Cel: Yay we're bacon pals! XD O.o I still don't get what the ICDL is. And o.O mutant wiener dogs after me! RUN! Yes of course you can have a cookie! YOU REVIEWED! Of course you can have one, just don't send the mutant wiener dogs after me! (Hands you cookie)

BubbLy01: YES YOU! You got glomped by RYOU:O yes you should feel special :P Oh yes...sadly I realized that I didn't have a lot of Ryou/Ichigo fluff in the other chapter. Sorry! T.T yes thanks for reviewing anyways:D

KawaiiKuki: YAY! Another Ichigo/Ryou fan:D Thanks for reviewing!

The Squabbit: lol here you can read this one:D Thanks for reviewing!

Eternal Zanzie: YAY! Another lover of my story! XP heheh o.O take a bow? (Takes a bow..?) Anyways thanks for reviewing:D

Glammer Girl: hah yeah…I'm not really good at writing about people like him. O.o I'm actually better at writing Kish….even though I like Ryou better o.O Anyways thanks for reviewing!

Dream-cloudstar: o.O sighs…you and your stupid evil ways…OR 3vil as you like to say it. T.T don't whap Taruto! But then again…I don't like him either. (Whap!) TT No more NHL games for me! WAH! O.o that's something to be scared of…beware of you when you're high on…actually ALMOST anything! XP NO! Too bad! I own this fanfic, so you CAN'T give him a free week away from ME! Muhhaahh! Don't pretend to be the nice guy Kumi! You know you're not!

Nizbo: YAY! My chapters are GREAT! Anyways thanks for reviewing:D

Angeldeathstone: o.O wow…your description of Ryou…it's so scary! Anyways, sorry…I just don't like writing reviews at the end…sorry for the scrolling part! T.T thanks for reviewing!

Sakura-chama: YES! SCHOOL IS EVIL! VERY! (ahem) Anyways, thanks for reviewing:D

Artangel: hahah no I just like making you guys wonder if I'll make them kiss XP Hm…now that you mention it, I've been thinking of having them go to Venice, Italy. It's the city of LOVE! XP But I'm still thinking about it. What do you think? Anyways thanks for reviewing! And UPDATE your story too! I want to read it:D

BlueButterfly aka Darkmistress: Yup! Here's your update! Thanks for reviewing:D

Inuyashangel: I KNOW! No sense in Kish and Ichigo:D I agree with you! Yes Ryou all the way:D heh thanks for reviewing:D

Baby-Atemu: YAY! Another person who likes my conversation with Ryou at the beginning :D heheh yup thanks for the compliments :P thanks for reviewing!

Koiree: o.O um thanks! hehe thanks for reviewing!

KagStar: Okay consider it DONE:D lol :P I was thinking of doing that anyway :P thanks for reviewing!

Ryoulover14: heh n.n" Your songfic was nice! Anyhoo, thanks for reviewing:D

Fire Spirit: hahah you'll see :P Anyhoo thanks for reviewing!

Super Lucky Tiki Charm: lol hahah I'M surprised at how many reviews I'm getting :P but yeah thanks for reviewing:D

Ashen Phoenix: Yay you finally approve of my story! (Feels proud) Anyhoo, I'm sorry. I'm trying my best not to make Ryou OCC but it's hard. T.T Hope you think it's not too OCC in this chapter!

Sakuya: o.O so many reviews! 25 I think… YAY THAT'S A RECORD! XD

Ryou: u.U" that's only because you haven't updated for awhile…T.T

Sakuya: Hm…that's true…oh well :P Time to start the story!

**Chapter 10 – Dance Preparations **

The next day, all of them woke up extra early and took the bus that Ryou had rented to go to the nearest town. When getting on the bus, Mint made sure to sit next to Ichigo and sit where they could talk without anyone listening in. She was still really determined to get a decent answer out of Ichigo. The blue haired teen started off with a simple conversation but after awhile she couldn't stand it any longer.

"So…you still haven't told me what happened last night." Mint tried to slip in casually.

Ichigo had been wondering why Mint had tried to make a decent conversation and now she knew why. "And I already told you that nothing happened!" she replied.

"If nothing had happened, why were you guys blushing when I came in?"

Ichigo had not realized that they had both been blushing. "We….we didn't blush. What are you talking about?" Ichigo denied.

Mint knew what she saw was right, even though it had been dark outside which therefore made it harder to see the room. "I saw both of your faces when I walked in to the room and it was bright red!"

"Well maybe our faces were red because we had been dancing for so long." Ichigo replied. At the moment, they were sitting at the back of the bus while the rest of their friends were at the front watching Purin attempt to do tricks on a moving bus.

Mint as usual found a way to respond to everything. "You wouldn't have been blushing THAT much. Your faces looked like tomatoes." As odd as this sounded, Ichigo had to admit that their faces were probably really red or well, she knew hers had been anyway. Yesterday night she could feel her face turning REALLY REALLY red and getting really warm.

"Maybe we had just done a lot of dancing and started to get really warm because we were……never mind." Ichigo had wanted to say 'because we were so close together.' But it probably wouldn't sound right to Mint.

"Yes…please continue." Mint knew Ichigo had almost admitted to having a 'moment' with Ryou.

Ichigo didn't know what to say and so instead pointed and yelled, "LOOK! WE'RE THERE!" And indeed, they had arrived at the town. They could see many stores lined up along the street and the girls couldn't wait to get out of the bus and start looking for their outfits.

Mint sighed and gave up yet again for the second time in 2 days. "Okay Ichigo, but you KNOW I will keep pestering you." As soon as she finished saying that, she stood up and walked over to Zakuro to talk to her about all the different outfits they could buy.

Ichigo breathed out in relief. She was going to be safe….for now.

_A few hours later…_

The girls of the group had wanted to go in all the clothing stores and buy outfits in different stores but Ryou insisted that they find a store where they could all find something they like. Finally after what seemed like forever to the guys, the girls decided on a store. But thankfully for the guys, it was also a store which had their kind of clothes too. The guys found their tuxedos quickly and was done in under an hour, but the girls on the other hand….well let's just say that the guys would have to wait for awhile.

"How do I look na no da?" Pudding asked in a yellow dress.

Rettasu who was in a beautiful green dress answered, "You look really cute Pudding."

Zakuro who had also come out of the dressing rooms admired herself in the mirror and then looked at Rettasu. "Wow you look pretty yourself Rettasu."

Mint who overheard this and wanted a compliment from her idol went over to Zakuro and asked her how she looked like.

"You look pretty too." Zakuro replied and Mint beamed at the compliment from her idol.

Lastly, Ichigo came out wearing a pink dress. She looked in the mirror that Zakuro had been looking and stared at her reflection. "What do you guys think?"

Mint thought and said, "It looks too bright. Or are you trying to get a special guy's attention?"

Ichigo blushed and then snapped at Mint's comment, "Why would I want to get someone's attention?"

Kish heard them talking and transported to Ichigo's side. "Don't worry Ichigo. You've got all MY attention." He tried to kiss her but Ichigo was fast and pushed him aside.

"Ugh get away from me! And I'm NOT trying to get anyone's attention!"

After this chaos, the girls went to try on a few more outfits. After awhile, Zakuro decided on her outfit and went with Keiichiro to buy the supplies they would need for their party/dance. Soon everybody had chosen their outfits except for Ichigo. She was having a hard time finding one that she liked a lot.

Mint looked at the clock hanging on the wall of the shop. They had been there for hours. "Isn't she done yet? Why is she taking so long?" she complained.

Kish was feeling flirty and transported to Mint's side. "Well if you want to kill some time waiting for Ichigo, I would gladly help you." he said and tried to kiss Mint, but Mint had watched Kish trying this with Ichigo tons of times and so she knew to push him away right at the last second. But the little green haired alien was bored and tried to kiss her again. This went on for quite some time.

While this was happening, Pudding started bugging Taruto. "Let me see how you look with your tuxedo Tar-Tar. I'll bet you look cute!"

'Tar-Tar' as Pudding referred to was embarrassed by Pudding because he had been called cute. "I don't look cute and I am NOT going to change just to let you see me in it! You can see me in my tuxedo tomorrow!" he pouted.

Pudding made a pouting face and whined. "But Tar-Tar….I can't wait until tomorrow! I want to see it now!"

"No Pudding you can wait until tomorrow and see how I look at the dance!"

Pudding frowned but smiled when she thought of something. "You can dance Tar-Tar? You have to teach ME! I don't know how to dance! Yay! Tar-Tar's going to teach me how to dance!" she sang in a sing-song tune.

As you can imagine, this went on for quite some time. And while these two pairs were doing that, one other couple was also 'fighting'. But instead it was a different kind.

Rettasu and Pai were arguing….oh no wait. They were too shy to argue. They pretty much wanted to see each other wearing their tux and dress, but were too shy to actually ask. Finally Pai started talking about something and Rettasu just listened, but it was fine that way.

Ryou was left being the only one without anyone to talk to, so he decided to go look for Ichigo and see how she was doing with her dress.

As he walked in to the hall of girl's dressing rooms, he saw Ichigo looking at her dress in the mirror. The blonde teen decided to stay in his place for awhile where he could see Ichigo but not be seen by her. _She looks so pretty in that dress…._he thought to himself. _If only yesterday I had succeeded then I might be holding her right now in my arms instead of watching her here._ As he stood there thinking that, he thought of last night and how close he had been to kissing the only girl that he had loved for so long.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked him. Ryou had been daydreaming about the night before and now Ichigo had noticed him standing just outside the hall. The older teen was caught off guard.

"What…what am I doing here? What are you doing out here?" Ryou questioned back.

"I'm just trying out this dress. I like it a lot but I don't really think it looks nice on me."

To Ryou, the dress fit her perfectly. She looked absolutely astounding in the dress but he couldn't tell her that. "I think it looks okay on you." he replied lamely.

"See! You don't think it looks good on me either!" Ichigo sighed and said, "I guess I'll go look for another one." She started walking away to look for another dress when Ryou grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

Ryou looked in to Ichigo's eyes and said something that truly came from his heart. "You look beautiful in that dress….so please keep it and wear it to the dance."

Ichigo was speechless and did not know what to say. Ryou could tell the younger girl didn't trust him and tried to reassure her. "The dress fits you perfectly and I would love to have a dance with you in this dress tomorrow night." Ryou blushed as he realized what he had just said. "I mean that is…if you want to." He added.

The red haired girl blushed at hearing this but finally stopped being wordless. "I would love to…" she replied but instead of changing back into her regular clothes, she moved in closer to the older teen. The older male teen did what his instincts told him and shuffled closer too. But instead of having another episode of the day before, he decided to give Ichigo a peck on her cheek. Then he calmly told her that he would be waiting for her outside with the others while she changed out of the dress. With that, he left the hall and back in to the waiting room where the 3 couples were STILL at it.

Ichigo was a bit confused as she changed out of the spectacular dress. _What was that all about?_ She wondered. But she didn't ponder on it much longer because she was soon thinking about the next day where they would have a dance together and how cute Ryou would look in his tuxedo….

End of Chapter.

Sakuya: X.x I'M FINALLY DONE! That took SO LONG!

Ryou: That's because you've been procrastinating!

Sakuya: HEY IT'S NOT MY FAULT! I swear school is trying to KILL ME! The ENTIRE day I've been studying…which is NOT like me o.O

Ryou: Yesyes I know….I had to HELP you which was painful!

Sakuya: Muhahah :P anyways, I'm PRETTY sure that the next chapter will be the last chapter so it probably will be very long. But that also means you'll have to wait for awhile because like I said, I am struggling with all the work I have to do for school.

Ryou: u.U you're going to make me do some soon aren't you?

Sakuya: Yup:D enough of that, please read and review!

(((Note))): Again, it WILL take awhile for me to update so please be patient. And HAPPY HALLOWEEN TO EVERYBODY THAT CELEBRATES IT :D


	11. The Dance

Sakuya: (Snifflez) Another end to another one of my stories!

Ryou: Calm down…you were thinking of making a ONE-SHOT so shuddap! U.u

Sakuya: (Dries up tears) OH YEAH! I was thinking of writing a one-shot where Ichigo and Ryou somehow get stuck in an elevator. :P

Ryou: u.U Oh yay…I am so excited… (Unenergetically waves a flag around)

Sakuya: u.U Anyways…omg now they've disabled the review replies on the story….u.U that was my FAVOURITE part whenever I wrote the stories…(yes…I don't really like writing the stories because there's so much you have to think about)

Ryou: Aw poor Sakuya…(behind Sakuya's back) Muhahahah

Sakuya: And so now I have nothing to look forward to whenever I'm starting a new chapter….

Ryou: Hey you have your reviews from your kind reviewers!

Sakuya: Ah…that's true…that's the only reason why I keep going so THANK YOU SO MUCH :D Now to start the final chapter of this story :D

**Chapter 11 – The Dance**

When the long awaited day finally arrived, Ichigo woke up extra early. She wanted to start getting ready for the dance but unfortunately for the red haired teen, she had to help out with the setting up of the dance. Although everybody had to chip in, she was especially frustrated since she wanted to look perfect.

"What's wrong with you?" Mint asked Ichigo while helping Rettasu with the decorations.

Ichigo was in her cranky mood and snapped at Mint, replying with a "Nothing!"

"Geez…someone must've woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Mint muttered under breath. Ichigo heard this but didn't retort back.

Kish perked up after hearing this and teleported to Ichigo's side where she was sorting out all the different decorations. "Aw…are you not feeling very well my koneko? Here maybe a kiss will help!" Leaning in to kiss his 'kitten', Kish attempted to plant a wet one on Ichigo's lips but Ichigo was too quick. She blocked his arm and pushed him away. He landed on Mint instead where Mint had just a little bit of red on her face before she also pushed the perverted alien away.

The rest of the morning was along the lines of this but in the end, they finished decorating the place so that it looked beautiful. Even Ichigo's mood had lightened up by the time they were done. The room was filled with different variations of decorations and Ryou had even installed a disco ball.

"Okay everyone thanks for all the hard work! For the rest of the afternoon, you can go prepare for the dance and I hope everybody has fun!" Keiichiro announced.

Ichigo was relieved to hear the announcement and hurried off to prepare.

_4 hours later…_

The dance was only an hour away and everybody was just about ready….everybody except for Ichigo. She had been the first one to rush inside their cabin but she was the last one to finish.

"C'mon Ichigo! Let's go already!" Mint said impatiently.

Rettasu walked over to where Ichigo was sitting in front of the mirror and commented on how pretty Ichigo looked. "You look really pretty Ichigo and I love how you did your hair!" Over the time that the mews had spent together, they had noticed that Rettasu tended to be less shy when there was only the mews around.

"I know….but it seems like there's something MISSING. I just don't know what it is." Ichigo whined.

When Zakuro heard that, she started rummaging around her bags. Without a word, she pulled out something shiny and walked over to Ichigo with it. "Here put this on." The tall super model handed the teen a beautiful expensive necklace. Ichigo looked at the precious necklace but she knew that she could not accept such an expensive necklace. "No I can't….you keep it."

Zakuro didn't even blink. She simply replied with a, "Wear it. It'll complete your outfit."

Ichigo took the gorgeous necklace and put it on with care. "Thank you so much Zakuro. I'll take care of it."

Zakuro, on this rare occasion smiled and said, "Then let's get going now." Ichigo smiled in return and stood up to go to the big event that they had all been waiting for.

When the Mews arrived in the Mess hall for the dance, the boys had already arrived. The mess hall had transformed into a really cool place. The rows of benches had been removed to who knows where and there was a long table to the left side of the room where the refreshments were placed. In the center of the room hung a disco ball which changed colours every 5 seconds and there was the decorations that the team had put up together before. It looked even better in the dark with the changing colours. In such short notice, Ryou had been unable to get a live band to come play but the group had agreed that music from CDs would be just fine.

The mews were stunned when they walked in to the room. "Wow it looks…." Ichigo was at a loss of words.

"It looks fun na no da!" Pudding said excitedly. Then she looked around the room in search of her favourite squeeze toy. "Where's Tar-Tar?" As soon as the little girl spotted the young alien, she ran over to hug 'Tar-Tar'.

Even with the music on, the girls standing by the door could hear Pudding and Taruto all the way across the room.

"You look so cute in your black and white outfit Tar-Tar!" Pudding exclaimed.

"It's called a tuxedo Pudding…" Taruto attempted to sound grown up and then paused with a blush growing on his cheeks. "You look cute too…" he muttered.

"THANK YOU TAR-TAR! YOU'RE SO NICE!" The young girl screamed and then glomped the poor little alien.

In the meantime, Pai had seen the girls come in and saw Rettasu as well. He walked across the room to talk to Rettasu.

Pai looked pretty handsome in his own way in his tux and felt confident enough to talk to the green haired girl without blushing. "Hi Rettasu, wow…you look….pretty today." The oldest alien had lost his confidence again after saying the first two words.

Rettasu was surprised by the comment and started turning a bright red. "Thanks, um..."

"Nani? What is it?"

"Um….you….look…c…cu….cute…too." Rettasu stuttered.

"Um…thanks." the purple haired alien replied. The following silence was awkward and it lasted for a couple of minutes until Pai found a topic he could talk about. His all time favourite subject….MATH! Rettasu seem to actually understand what the alien was talking about and didn't get bored of it so it was fine.

While all this was happening, Ryou had sneaked up behind Ichigo and scared her. Ichigo turned around and started to yell at the older teen. "Ryou! Don't do that! It's scary especially because it's dark!"

Ryou smirked and started to say something but stopped when he saw the necklace on Ichigo's neck. He paused for a second and looked like he wanted to say something about it but looked like he changed his mind again. He smirked once again and replied, "Well you should watch your back. Besides, there's the disco ball so it's not that dark." He then changed his smirk into a smile and asked the girl teenager, "By the way, do you like how the room is arranged?"

But before Ichigo could tell the blonde teen her opinion, Kish transported to where the two were talking. "Hi koneko! WOOOOOW! You look so pretty tonight! Maybe we could just kiss instead of dancing?" he suggested with a wink.

The little red haired teen was curious as to why Ryou had paused to look at her necklace so she decided to answer the blonde's question instead of answering Kish's questions. "The room looks great Ryou! Especially the lights and the disco ball…How did you get it without us noticing?"

"Oh yeah….I got that from blah blah blah………" Ryou continued to talk about all the different things in the room and Ichigo actually knew what he was talking about. Soon Kish got bored of their conversation and finally moved to where Mint was standing.

"Hey Mint! You actually look pretty today too!" Kish exclaimed 'checking Mint out'. (A/N: XD)

Mint snapped at Kish. "Of course I do. I always do." But after hearing Kish's comment, there was a slight red forming on her cheeks.

"So what do you say you and me go have some fun?" Kish winked.

When Mint heard this, she thought that Kish was actually asking her to dance but what Kish had in mind was to kiss her. So when Mint agreed, they both had different ideas going on in their head. Kish leaned down to kiss the blue haired teen while the teenage girl was waiting to be led on to the dance floor. Kish smirked as he leaned in to kiss the girl's lips but stopped when he saw that Mint's eyes were still open. "Close your eyes." He whispered.

"Why?"

"Just do it." Mint was wondering why she had to close her eyes but she thought that just MAYBE Kish had a surprise for her on the dance floor so she did as she was told. While Mint waited to be grabbed by the hand and led to the dance floor, she waited and waited but didn't feel any movement towards her hand, instead she SWORE that she felt breathing on her face so when she opened her eyes to look, she saw Kish's face just inches away. .

"AHHHH!" Mint screamed in shock as she pushed the confused alien away. "What did you think you were doing?"

"Nani? I thought you wanted me to kiss you!" Kish stated looking a little bit hurt.

"Why would I want a pervert like YOU to kiss ME? Besides, you like Ichigo." Mint added the last part as a result of a small bit of jealousy towards her friend. In the blue haired teen's mind, she thought about something else. _What if I hadn't opened my eyes? What if Kish DID kiss me? What would've happened then? And….omg…why am I feel this way about Kish? I don't LIKE HIM do I? _

Mint continued questioning her feelings for the little alien as the said alien answered her question. "Ichigo seems to be busy talking about the decorations in the room with _Ryou_," As he said this, he turned to look at the two talking about how the decorations that they had put up seemed to compliment the rest of the other stuff in the room. "…and I couldn't help noticing how cute you looked tonight." He finished with a blush.

Mint blushed as well and said, "I look cute tonight? Oh um….thanks."

Kish nodded and answered, "No problem." Then the little alien noticed that the other 3 couples, Keiichiro/Zakuro, Pai/Rettasu and even Taruto/Pudding were stepping on to the dance floor and swaying to the music. "Um….would you like to dance?" He asked seeing as there was no one else that he could dance with.

Mint started to say yes but felt that it would be weird to agree so fast so instead scowled and said, "I am a professional dancer and what are you? You're just an alien that is pathetic. What makes it right for you to dance with me?"

As Kish struggled to find an answer, Ryou and Ichigo were STILL talking about the decorations of the room. It seemed as if they were both trying to talk about anything but dancing together…

"So…um…have you tried the food that Keiichiro especially made for this…um day?" Ryou seemed to be avoiding the word 'dance' altogether.

"No…does it taste good?" Ichigo seemed to sense the awkward-ness between them.

"Yeah…you want to try some?"

"Uh….not right now." The red haired teen wasn't in the mood for eating right now. For some reason, she had a nervous feeling in her stomach. Maybe it had to do with the promise that she had made to Ryou yesterday……

"Oh er…um okay." By that time, even Kish and Mint had finally stepped on the dance floor. Kish had finally found a reason and Mint had accepted.

Ryou and Ichigo were still standing close by to the door while the others were in the middle of the room dancing and having a good time. The two of them had finally run out of things to talk about and both had butterflies in their stomach even if they wouldn't admit it.

"What are you two doing? This is a dance NOT a place to talk about your surroundings!" Kish yelled out. "I'll even let you dance with Ichigo!" he added to Ryou.

"Even I'M dancing, and I'm dancing with Kish too!" Mint said.

"Hey Ryou why did you teach Ichigo to dance if you didn't want to dance with her in the first place?" Even Keiichiro started teased his old friend.

"Are you guys nervous? There's no need! Its fun na no da!" Even Pudding encouraged her friends to join them.

At this point, Ryou and Ichigo were embarrassed to the point where they could not be embarrassed anymore. "Um…you want to dance?" Ryou asked.

"Sure." Ryou led Ichigo to the dance floor and the butterflies in their stomachs grew.

At first, Ichigo almost blanked out and forgot everything but seeing Ryou in front of her assured her just a little bit. After all, they had practiced before. It started off very slow since both of them were nervous, but after awhile of getting used to it, they got the hang of it.

But as soon as they got the hang of it, a slow song played. Up until now, everything the group had been dancing to had been upbeat so now that a slow song was playing, it meant slow dancing. Both Ichigo and Ryou got the butterflies all over again when the song started playing but it seemed like Ryou recovered first.

"Don't worry Strawberry. Follow me." He helped Ichigo get into the right position and soon they were slow dancing. During the slow dance, Ichigo noticed that Ryou seemed to be looking at her necklace every few minutes, but she ignored it. After awhile, the group agreed to take a break for refreshments.

Ryou was all alone on the opposite side of the refreshments when Keiichiro came up to him. "So…are you going to tell her?"

"Tell her what?" Ryou's eyes seemed to be fixed on the side where the refreshments were.

"Tell her that it was you that bought Ichigo the necklace and that it isn't Zakuro's."

"How do you know?" Ryou finally turned to look at Keiichiro.

"Zakuro told me." Keiichiro paused and started up again. "So are you going to tell her?"

Ryou turned to look straight ahead again. "Mm….maybe."

Meanwhile, Zakuro decided to tell Ichigo herself because she had a feeling that Ryou would not tell the red haired teen. "Ichigo…" Zakuro said as she pulled her aside.

"Hm…what is it Zakuro?" Ichigo asked.

"That necklace isn't mine so don't return it to me. Ryou gave it to me to give to you."

"Nani? But why would he do that?" Ichigo was confused.

"What do you think?" Zakuro asked and left the poor confused red haired teen. Ichigo tried to understand what the older teen was trying to tell her, but she didn't have time to dwell on it for much longer since the group was ready to start dancing again.

This time it didn't take too long for Ryou and Ichig to start dancing again. While they were dancing, Ichigo was still wondering…and then it hit her. So that was why Ryou had been staring at the necklace….but she needed to confirm it. "Hey Ryou?"

"What is it?"

"Why did you give me this necklace?"

This caught Ryou off guard. He thought that the clueless teen didn't know yet that he had bought it for her. "How do you know that I bought it for you?"

"Zakuro told me. So why did you give me this necklace."

"Because….because…" Ryou really didn't know how to answer the question and the only way he could think of was one that he did not intend to do.

"Nani? What is it?" But Ichigo kept pestering him to tell her and she looked like she would not give up. It looked like he would have to tell her…when a slow song popped up again.

"I'll tell you after this last song alright?" Ichigo nodded in agreement but only reason because she didn't like to talk while she slow danced. (A/N: When Ichigo asked the question, it was an upbeat song)

Ichigo relaxed and slowly rested her head on the older teen's chest. _Mmm….he smells so nice…and it feels so good to be in his arms…._the red haired girl thought. _I guess my heart was telling me the right thing all along…I DO like Ryou….I just hope I'm right with my guess!_

Meanwhile, Ryou was also enjoying dancing with his 'Strawberry'. He could smell her hair and the fragrance of strawberries came up. _I guess I WILL have to go along that road to answer her question…_As the song slowly came to an end, Ichigo heard a soft "It's because I love you."

Ichigo looked up to see Ryou smiling hopefully at her. "What did you say?" She wanted to confirm it to know if she had heard wrong.

Ryou repeated what he had said again. "I love you." Ichigo paused and then consumed what she had heard. Then the response came without Ichigo thinking twice. "I love you too…" It was undoubtedly true. The next thing Ichigo felt was Ryou's lips pressing on to hers. Ichigo pressed her lips back in response. Ichigo knew that her friends would be watching but she didn't care because she had finally found someone that she truly loved and that someone also loved her too.

End of Chapter.

Sakuya: FINALLY I'm DONE! That was really tiring…since I had writer's block in this chapter. I'm sorry if it's not as good as I hoped. T.T…

Ryou: u.U That was a lame ending.

Sakuya: YEAH I KNOW! Gomen nasai!

Ryou: Anyhoo…she said that she was thinking of writing a one shot….or maybe even a different fanfic…but that might take awhile since she's lazy.

Sakuya: You mean BUSY.

Ryou: o.O Um…yea?

Sakuya: And yes sorry for the long wait for this final chapter!

Ryou: MERRY CHRISTMAS! n.n"

Sakuya: Happy New Year! n.n


End file.
